<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the devil’s arms by baeconandeggs, Softchanty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479515">In the devil’s arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs'>baeconandeggs</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchanty/pseuds/Softchanty'>Softchanty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Demon Baekhyun, Fantasy, Fluff, Gun Violence, Horror, Human Chanyeol, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Mention of rape not related to the main characters, Mention of torture, Possessive Baekhyun, Romance, Smut, Threats of Violence, lowkey Sehun/Jongin, shoting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchanty/pseuds/Softchanty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Chanyeol wanted to do was to go home, not to summon a demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BAE2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the devil’s arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> BAE210<br/><span class="small"><b>Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.</b> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.</span></p><p> </p><p><b>Author's Note:</b> This fic gave me a lot of mental breakdowns but I really loved writing it. I will never forget how supportive my beta was, K you’re a sweetheart thank you for everything.  And thank you for everyone who helped me by reading it or giving me ideas. I love you guys!</p><p>Don’t forget that this is a fan fiction, everything here is fiction and nothing is real. I hope you’ll enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You should stop playing with your lighter,” said a voice behind Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t have to turn his body to know who it was. He could recognise that voice anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Jongdae. His best friend and his roommate. They had been sharing an apartment for three years now. They were admitted to the same university, doing the same degree. They promised each other to stay together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to burn this house, one of these days,” his friend continued and Chanyeol laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I’m doing.” Chanyeol’s reply didn’t comfort Jongdae at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to believe a future interior designer? I’m sure you’re trying to set everything on fire, so we will have to buy new stuff. And you told me that last time too, before burning two of our towels with Sehun.” Jongdae said and Chanyeol could see him smile softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first of all, I don’t talk to traitors, who left me in the middle of the semester.” Chanyeol teased him and Jongdae laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, life didn’t let them do what they wanted. They still shared the same apartment, but Jongdae changed his major in the first year. He just didn’t ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>feel’</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, he said. Chanyeol couldn’t be mad at him, it wasn’t an easy major, there were a lot of things to learn and even more to understand. He wasn’t mad, maybe disappointed to not be sharing any classes with his best friend anymore, but definitely not mad. He was glad that Jongdae found his own path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae wasn’t messy, he always cleaned up after himself. He even helped with some chores. It was easy to live with Jongdae. It was easy to be around him, calming even. He was an angel, but ever since he started dating his girlfriend, he was less and less present. It wasn’t a shared apartment anymore; a few clothes of Jongdae's was lying around in Chanyeol's apartment, almost like proof that he lived there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn’t jealous, don’t get him wrong. His best friend deserved to be happy. Jongdae deserved the best and Chanyeol would make sure that he would have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t jealousy. It was something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something darker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that odd feeling, covering his whole being when he was seeing how they looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That strange sensation, as if claws were skinning his heart, bleeding him out, compressing his inside so hard that he couldn’t breathe. His lungs were useless. His mind was blank. He always felt like a piece of him was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he would laugh at something and turn around, but there would be no one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he would look at some dogs on the streets, smiling to himself, thinking about how they make him think of someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he would want to buy sweet drinks even though he hates it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would’ve been odd, but not when it’s Park Chanyeol who’s doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was Sehun’s fault.” Chanyeol continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always his fault with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s always the one who’s not here who takes the blame with me, but that’s not the point. The point is that it was really his fault. Like, okay, fire was getting out of my control, but that dumbass really put the towel in the middle of the fire! He didn’t try to cover the fire with his towel, no, it would’ve been too easy. He put it halfway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still a kid and he was under your responsibility.” Jongdae’s eyebrows were furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t a child, he’s just two years younger than me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly why he is a kid, and you are too. How hard is it to make pancakes, seriously? You two are incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Chanyeol gave him his best smile and Jongdae shook his head, “It wasn’t a compliment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let out a chuckle and stood up. He put his lighter in his jeans pocket and walked towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going out tonight?” Jongdae’s soft voice asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to check on Sehun and then I’ll be back. I must study; I have that essay to write over two days. I don’t want to fail it. I won’t be long.” Chanyeol answered him, putting on his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go to Su’s house. I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon or night. I’ll be gone before you come back but I’m going to cook you something to eat for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay, take care of yourself,” Chanyeol said before opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe. Love you.” He heard behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” He replied, before closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt foreign in his mouth, as if it wasn’t meant to be said out loud. Not that way. Not to him. But it was their habit, they made sure to always remind each other that they were here. They would always be here for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was being dramatic as always. Maybe his tired body was finally failing him. All his sleepless nights’ consequences were showing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked for almost twenty minutes. It was dark outside. He could hardly recognise the place around him. There was a lot of smoke and it was cold. There wasn’t a soul outside but Chanyeol loved it. He loved the atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually he loved walking near roads, listening to cars passing beside him, hearing people talking in the streets with their friends. But today he didn’t want to see anyone, he just wanted to enjoy his little walk alone. It was unusually cold, the air around him was almost burning his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, he played with his lighter, its familiar weight was comforting in his hands. He couldn’t remember where he got it from, probably from his father, but he loved it. He loved opening the metal top and listening to the soft sound it produced when he closed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did it frequently, and one of the reasons why he kept doing it was probably feeling the coolness of the material against his palm, it was addicting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, he started the fire and quickly closed the top half of his lighter, just to see the fire dying out. It was fascinating. To his friends, he was a pyromaniac, but he didn’t think so. He liked how flames were dancing on objects, how something so beautiful always meant the end of something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of it was heavenly for him. He was playing with fire a lot, that’s true, but he never hurt himself or someone else. He just enjoyed seeing things going to ashes. He had the power to destroy things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had control over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t a creep; he was the most random guy someone could think of. He was just a little bit taller than usual, and maybe had more energy than most but that was it. He hated math like everyone. He loved animals and playing video games. He loved being in the rain. He was singing soft tunes most of the time. But that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol went to the small convenience store and brought some snacks that Sehun loved, then he took two energy drinks, ice coffee and water. He continued his short walk on campus, making his way to Sehun’s dorm. He knew the kid for a year now. He met him in the beginning of his second year. Sehun had an emotionless face and looked like he was made of marble, but his eyes expressed how lost he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol approached him, asked him what he needed and gave him his number to call him if he ever needed help. It wasn’t in his nature to do it, he hated more than anything putting his nose in people’s stuff, but he couldn’t help himself with Sehun; something pushed him to help him, to guide him, to be there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since then, he never let go of the younger, almost becoming his older brother. He finally arrived at the dorm and knocked on his door twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sleepy Sehun welcomed him, a small frown on his face and his lips a little swollen. He clearly woke up from his nap, and Chanyeol wanted to coo at his cuteness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, hyung?” He yawned, and Chanyeol chuckled and softly ruffled the younger’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked me to wake you up at 8 p.m. because you had to study, and because Jongin is finally in the studio so you can focus better.” Chanyeol smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought you these. You need to eat while you study,” He continued as he gave him the plastic bag. Sehun took it with a little whine and hugged the older one tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Chanyeol said before hugging him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really have to study now, otherwise you’re going to cry about how you failed your semester and we don’t want that, right?” The younger one nodded and let go of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Text me when you take breaks and when you’re done, I’m going to sleep late tonight. I’ll make sure you don’t fall asleep again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun rolled his eyes before nodding “It happened once, but I will. Bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt better, always a little bit lighter when he was helping Sehun. Almost as if he needed that to have a peace of mind. Looking after the kid was therapeutic for him. Seeing the little one - though not that little - smiling was worth everything. Maybe it was because he never had siblings to take care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked away from the apartment and slowly began to walk again. He didn’t want to go back to his apartment already. He took another path, a longer one, where he walked closely to the river. He was looking at the moon’s reflection on the water, when he heard a shrill cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His rational part was telling him to run away, to go as far as possible, and not turn back. But what if it was someone in need? What if it was a life or death situation? He wasn’t a fighter, he hated violence or confrontation more than anything, but he couldn’t live with himself knowing that he didn’t even try something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol breathed deeply before he finally started to walk. He was slow, and his legs were shaking, but he kept walking forward, almost hiding behind a few boxes close to a building’s wall. The said wall was so damaged, without even touching it, some rubble fell from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol focused on the small and sombre alley. He couldn’t see much, only some shadows. There was a small group of people gathering around someone. He couldn’t see their faces, as they were hidden by caps or masks. They were all around someone, but it wasn’t this scene that caught Chanyeol’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the wall “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am willing to give you the only pure thing I have. My soul.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was written in red, and he quietly mumbled the sentence repeatedly in whispers before understanding its meaning. Chanyeol felt like something was lodged in his throat when he thought about the possibility of the sentences being written in blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Real</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dizziness clouded his mind as he put a hand on the wall to support himself, but by doing so, the rubbles from the wall cut his palm harshly. Adrenaline flowed through his blood, he couldn’t even feel the pain. It didn’t hurt when he knew it should’ve. What bothered Chanyeol wasn’t the feeling of blood dripping from his hand but the uneasiness he felt. He felt more and more uncomfortable, and then he saw something he didn’t notice before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was someone against the wall, just behind the group. His face was barely visible and only his lips were distinctive. His lips were stretched slightly to form a smirk, almost as if he was amused by the scene before him. Chanyeol couldn’t really distinguish his physical features. The man was decked out in all black clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt uneasy, as if he wasn't supposed to witness this scene. It seemed like he was interrupting a secret ritual. A shiver ran through his body and he backed off slowly. He wasn't the smartest person on earth, but surely he had pretty good survival instincts. And right now, all his senses were urging him to act. He instinctively held his wounded hand and prepared himself to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the atmosphere around him changed drastically. It wasn't just cold; his soul was frozen over too. He was about to turn around when he felt scrutinized and his eyes crossed paths with that mysterious man’s. Chanyeol's breath was caught in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two bloody globes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Redder than roses. Redder than rubies. Red like blood. And in a fraction of a second, the two orbs became brighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>DANGER</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alarms were going off in his mind. He didn’t know what was happening or why he felt like that, but something was off. Something was definitely off with this man. He felt his chest was being crushed in his body. It felt like his lungs were submerged in ice cold water and every move he made, every time he tried to catch some air to breathe better, it was almost burning him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t think twice before running away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran faster than he ever did in his entire life. He couldn’t really remember how he succeeded in arriving at his apartment, but he did. The muscles of his legs felt strained, and his lungs were on fire, Chanyeol was on the verge of fainting. He was both physically and mentally tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only catch his breath on the stairs when he was sure no one was running after him. He took his keys out of his pockets, and the action increased the pressure on his wounded hand. He almost forgot about it. He hissed slightly before inserting the key to open the door. He needed to do what he rarely did these days: drink water. Chanyeol turned the light on and he could finally see his living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his wildest dream, or nightmares in this case, he would’ve never expected to see what was before his eyes. His white walls were damaged, a pentagon was drawn in red and there were some unknown letters around it. Only one thought haunted his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘he was going to die’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the pentagon was too much.” A voice interrupted his panicked mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood turned to ice in his veins and Chanyeol didn’t dare look to see where the voice came from. That was too much for him, too damn much. He closed his eyes strongly and whispered to himself "it’s not real”. He just finished his exams; he hasn’t slept more than two hours per night for almost two weeks. He knew his mind was tired, but he never thought he'd end up losing his mind because he missed a few hours of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t real.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I am.” The voice intervened again and Chanyeol wanted to scream out of frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes; the red drawing was still on his walls. He looked up and saw the man, the same one who was standing against the wall, he recognised the leather clothes. His eyes weren’t as bright as he thought they were. They weren’t red but almost brownish. They were probably fake. It must be fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem dangerous under a brighter light; he wasn’t tall and not built like a fighter. He was slim and short. His hairs were white like snow, paler even than the walls. And two little horns were visible. He also noticed the many jewels on his ears, and the dark ink in his collar bones was slightly visible. Chanyeol couldn’t believe what he had before his eyes; the thing was sitting on his couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?” Chanyeol’s voice was shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person seemed amused and his lips formed a smirk slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called me.” His smile widened and it terrified Chanyeol. The stranger’s eyes were shining with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve known if I ever summoned a demon.” Chanyeol answered, still being closer to the door than the centre of the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he probably couldn’t escape him, but it was his only escape plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I am?” One of the creature’s eyebrows lifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I watched a lot of horror movies; I know what’s happening when a pentagon appears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really?” He moved a little, without standing up and Chanyeol was ready to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from me.” His voice came out loudly, not even shaking at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you calm down?” The creature was frowning and pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t believe his eyes, this... thing was pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking me to calm down? I have a demon in my living room!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature was rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that like I’m here to harm you.” Chanyeol heard him mumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked upset about Chanyeol’s remark, insulted even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t?” Chanyeol asked, he was looking attentively at the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was, you’d already be dead.” He continued mumbling and looked vexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s supposed to comfort me?” Even if those words came out of his own mouth, Chanyeol relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t standing close to the door as if he was ready to run. He was thirsty and tired. He really needed to drink something and go to bed. Fuck the essay he had to type; it’ll wait until tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you doing here?” Chanyeol walked to his kitchen, took a bottle of water from the fridge and drank from it. Knives were beside him -  if he had to protect himself, he was prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, you called me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did I call you now? And what will happen to me? I’m your slave? I must do something for you? You own my soul? I have to find 10 virgins and kill them in your name?” Chanyeol was quoting every act he remembered from movies he watched and books he read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked back to the living room, he couldn’t escape anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of that? In any case, I didn’t accept your call.” The demon was now looking at him with a tired expression.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol almost felt bad for him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The human was stunned, who the hell was that man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I called you, you didn’t accept it but now you’re here, in my living room. Why are you still here then? I’m losing my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can still accept it.” The man said with a half-smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at him, unimpressed and thought that he should do something. When people were playing ouija board, they were usually haunted by a demon because they didn’t say goodbye, right? Maybe it will work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was glancing at the stranger through his eyelashes with a stern look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature lifted an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be gone demon?” Chanyeol attempted again and the creature’s half smile became a full one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find a way to rid you from my house? How did I even summon you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You walked in when someone else was summoning me, you offered me blood before him. You read the invocation, so you called me.” The smile on the creature’s face was freaking Chanyeol out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait, no. It’s a misunderstanding, there’s a mistake, it wasn’t my intention. I was just passing by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, maybe I should accept your offer and reject-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-NO.” Chanyeol interrupted him by shouting out loud, his fear thick in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether I choose to accept your offer or not doesn’t depend on you.” The demon’s voice was sweet, maybe too sweet for a venomous and vile creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt trapped. He was facing a dead end and he didn’t know how to react. What if he was right? What if Chanyeol’s fate was already planned? He couldn’t accept it. Chanyeol wasn’t a believer but he knew a few things about demons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were originally angels who were close to God, but they were so jealous of humans and the attention they received that they ended up rebelling against God. They wanted to show him how weak humans were and swore to him to tempt them and lead them away from the right path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t touch humans, right? What was the sentence again? “I am willing to give you the purest thing I have, my soul.” It means that Humans were pure. Demons could only twist words, manipulate and tempt humans. They couldn’t touch them, if they could, why did they need humans to write these sentences with their blood? It was a way to have their consent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They needed their consent, because once they knew humans consented to do something wrong, demons knew they won. They stained a holy soul with impurities. They were one soul closer to their aim, to prove to God their point: humans weren't better than them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not willing to do it, and never was. I didn’t ask you anything.” Chanyeol stated confidently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know from where all of those thoughts came from, or even if the knowledge he had was right. However, he couldn’t hesitate, not when he was almost naked before the enemy's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” The creature changed his posture, his posture was proper and upright, almost as if he was on alert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s senses were on alert too, he could feel fear slowly crawling through his guts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I wrong?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you right?” The demon answered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not answering my question, so I assume I am.” Chanyeol was more confident now that he knew he didn’t have to be a demon’s slave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re still here, it means you want something from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I just want to play with you-” The stranger stood up elegantly. He was breath-taking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ethereal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was walking toward him. His eyes were half closed, he looked at Chanyeol between his long eyelashes. His red irises were bright. Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off of him, he was just attracting all of his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-I want to see you beg for mercy, or I just want to hurt you.” There was no animosity in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they were right, maybe humans were weak, because he was now facing the demon and if it was the last sight he’ll see, he’d have no regrets. They were now openly staring at each other and Chanyeol did everything he could to not show any emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were close to each other, too close for Chanyeol’s liking. The demon tilted his head slightly, examining Chanyeol attentively, under any angle he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t change.” Chanyeol could imperceptibly feel the demon’s fresh breath against his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t control himself and widened his eyes. He felt a pang in his heart. What did he mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chanyeol could only choke out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss your horns, but you’re still the same without them. You’re still clever and strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re mistaking me for someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one I was searching for, Park Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s feet were stuck on the ground, he knew if he wanted to walk his legs would drop under him. His chest moved quickly up and down, following his erratic breathing. His body was failing him, he was showing how truly terrorized he felt, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t, not when the demon knew his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to know my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it?” He asked, his voice soft, almost inaudible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have the whole truth, and I didn’t say my name.” Chanyeol was whispering, scared of breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See.” The demon’s eyes were different, they weren’t as neutral as before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at him with something Chanyeol never thought he would see in a demon’s eyes: gentleness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still so clever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt a warm presence on his cheek, lighter than a feather. He could feel small waves of warmth spreading from the spot. The demon had delicately put a hand on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since Hell heard from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It pulls Chanyeol away from his daydream. He pushes the creature’s hand harshly. The spot where his hand was, was burning him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me. You don’t know me.” He spits between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon didn’t move from his place, he was just watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you better than yourself.” Bitterness was dripping from his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were piercing Chanyeol’s soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your lies won’t affect me. I’m not weak or easily manipulated. Stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to say I won’t lie to you, but you won’t believe me. You don’t trust me, but we will work on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing anything with you.” Chanyeol’s animosity didn’t have any impact on the demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol expected him to be violent or angry at his response but he didn’t react as Chanyeol planned. There was no negativity. No violence. Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a forced smile, or a polite one. No. It was genuine. His eyes formed two crescents moons; his cheeks were more visible. A faint blush spread on his face. Chanyeol’s heart seemed too big for his chest. He couldn’t believe that person, the definition of grace, was made of ashes and evilness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, trust me, you’re going to regret those words, but I’ll forgive you. I’ll always forgive you. I would love to stay and talk more with you, but I have things to do, souls to torture.” He let out a small chuckle, as if he said the funniest joke ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes didn’t leave Chanyeol. He put a hand on the human’s head and subtly caressed his dark locks. Chanyeol was petrified, he didn’t even dare breathing. The demon sighed and petted his shoulders twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will meet again. You need to take care of yourself. Don’t get into trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” Chanyeol let out in a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t understand why that sly creature was treating him with so much attention and gentleness. What was he thinking? What was he planning? What did he want from Chanyeol?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t take it, he closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. He didn’t know why those simple words had such an impact on him. And honestly speaking, he didn’t want to know. He never thought his night would be like this when he set foot outside, he only wanted to be back in his home, eat what his best friend cooked for him and finish writing his essay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know where it went wrong, what betrayed him. He closed his eyes with more strength, he didn’t want to see the heavenly face of that creature ever again. He tried to focus his attention on something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound the waves made as they caressed the sand. The soft sound it created. The usual serenity he felt when he was surrounded by the blue water. How he couldn’t see his feet because of the ocean’s depth. He lost track of space and time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his laptop, his head was on his desk, his upper body was laying on the cold wood. There were papers everywhere and his laptop was still open. He groaned as he stretched his sore muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did he end up here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to check on Sehun, and hoped the kid studied like he needed to for his upcoming test. He sends him a text, asking him if he was awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yawned loudly, wanting to rub his eyes but then stopped his movement. He was usually wearing his glasses when he was working on his computer as his eyes were sensitive to the light. Where were they? What was he even working on? He started up his computer and a few seconds later he noticed that the only thing opened was his email. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t remember sending an email to his professor, so he clicked on it and saw a word document. He skimmed through  the content, and it became clearer in his mind: it was the essay he needed to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words he used were foreign to him and was sure he never used “furthermore” in his entire life. It was good, pretty good, actually better than anything he ever submitted. How the hell did he write the whole essay in one go, in a few hours?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a weird dream too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed and shook his head, he was tired and needed a break. He didn’t sleep much the past few days and now he was having memory problems. Maybe he won’t go to his afternoon classes today. He only had a two-hour lecture in the morning and a one-hour lecture in the afternoon. He knew the professor for his afternoon class didn’t care about who showed up to his classes anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt ill, there was this weight in his stomach like something was wrong but he couldn’t put his finger on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was related to his dream?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety was rising up in his chest. Chanyeol was the type of person who had to check the door three times behind him to be sure it was locked. Naturally, he stood up and walked to his living room quickly; the sooner he sees his white walls, the better he’ll feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In less than 30 seconds he was there, in the centre of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His walls were white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No drawing, no pentagon, no blood, nothing. Just plain white walls. He felt like laughing; he was really tired. He truly thought he summoned a demon. He finally let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. An invisible weight was lifted from his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to rub his face but his hand stopped when his fingers went through his locks. He didn’t feel his bare skin against his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel the soft warmness, no he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he truly wished he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew before looking at his hand that there was a bandage on his wound. He didn’t dream it. It wasn’t only in his imagination; he didn’t create all of this nonsense. No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really met a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran through his body and he suddenly felt alone in this big room. Watched. Stained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the same instant, he decided to skip classes that day. He truly didn’t want to fail his spatial drawing class but was selling his soul out for a good mark worth it? He took his keys and wallet and got out of his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t think straight. His thoughts were messy and everything in his mind was blurred. He always believed that things happened for a reason, but he couldn’t understand what was happening. Was it supposed to happen? Could humans contact demons?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about going to the church that Jongdae was always going to. Maybe he could ask Sehun to borrow his bible? Did he need holy water too? He groaned and shook his head. He knew for sure if he ever told them what happened to him last night, they would probably call the psychiatric hospital for him. No one would believe him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed in deeply and looked around. He was near his favourite BBQ restaurant. He must have walked mechanically, crossed a few pedestrian passages without even noticing it. The church was at the opposite side of the town and would take him at least twenty minutes to reach there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt better since he left his apartment — breathing was easier and his thoughts weren’t invading his mind like they were ten minutes ago. He rationalized what happened to him the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What were the chances of meeting a demon? Not high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what were the chances of meeting one and not being harmed by them? Very slight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So... what were the chances of meeting him once again? Non-existent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s heart felt lighter and he had nothing to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that but he wanted to be sure he was safe. He needed to be sure no one around him would get hurt because of him. He rushed to the church, his strides were long and quick. The closer he was to the church, the safer he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If demons were real, he needed to believe in something and get reassurance. It was dumb, he knew, maybe it was even useless. But it didn’t stop him from walking faster. Before he even noticed it, he was in front of the church. He took a few deep breaths before passing through the gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old monument was bigger than he remembered. It was an impressive building, with a lot of gargoyles decorating the corners of high places. The stones were almost all white, not showing any sign of ages, the place didn’t lose its beauty even if it had centuries behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walked timidly into the church, but once his feet hit the ground, he felt like he could breath better. His heart found peace and his mind was finally calm. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile and thought that he should come to pray more often. His eyes almost instantly caught on the candle close to the entrance and unconsciously went there and lit a candle with his metallic lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished to never see that thing ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished that he would not have to deal with demons for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he prayed for his family and friends, to keep them safe and sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, he found the priest talking to a few people. Chanyeol hesitated, if he ever tells this priest what happened to him, would he think that he lost his mind? How was that man going to trust him, when he himself still couldn’t believe what happened? But he trusts him, if there’s evil in this world, it meant there was good too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol mustered his courage and walked towards the priest. He had white hair and his face was wrinkled, but when he saw Chanyeol he smiled at him gently. His eyes were showing nothing but kindness. He could tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” The priest simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Father, I came here to ask you a few questions.” Chanyeol was hesitant but the old man gave him time to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t want to sugar-coat what he was about to say. He took a sharp breath before letting his deep voice out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What can I do to protect myself from a demon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” The priest asked, surprised. He probably thought he misunderstood Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do, to protect myself from a demon? I never experienced it before, but last night, he came and told me I invoked him. I am sure I never did such a thing in my life. What do I have to do? Do I need to tell them to leave in Latin? Or maybe quote bible verses?” Chanyeol was out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He said everything in one go, afraid the priest was going to interrupt him. Chanyeol was looking at the old man, who was already looking at him. The priest’s dark eyes were scanning Chanyeol’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man knew he looked bad. He had bags under his eyes, and he knew his skin was a little textured. He didn’t really sleep for a few days, and even yesterday he fell asleep on his desk. Chanyeol knew he wasn’t in the best condition, and from the look he received from the priest, he thought so too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, has their own demons-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest began and Chanyeol stopped listening. He knew the priest wasn’t believing him. He was probably thinking he was talking about a mental illness or something like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wanted to groan, so frustrated that he could shake the priest while he explained to him everything from the start. But he knew it was a waste of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-can I have holy water?” Chanyeol interrupted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest almost looked offended by his sudden act, but he quickly nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it will ease your mind, yes. We can even pray together if you want.” He was looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could hear in his voice that he felt sorry for him. He was pitying him, but he didn’t care. If looking bad allowed him to have holy water, then he accepted it. The priest disappeared when Chanyeol was lost in his own thoughts and he reappeared with a little bottle of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll protect you.” He smiled kindly. “Let’s pray together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After almost fifteen minutes, Chanyeol wished he said no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood still beside the priest during the whole time the priest was praying, not even daring to move an inch. He could endure it. It wasn’t because of this, that he wanted to get out of the church. It wasn’t because of how much his legs were sore, but the presence of a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in a black suit, his back facing Chanyeol, and there was someone else beside him. He felt the atmosphere change and the welcoming and safe feeling disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt cold and alone. He wasn’t the only one feeling so uneasy, he saw a few people exiting the place in a hurry. Chanyeol quickly followed their lead. He thanked the priest and with his bottle of holy water strongly secured under his arm, he left the old monument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt better than how he felt before entering the church but was still on alert. He was walking slowly, while everyone was rushing. He was enjoying his walk by taking small steps. He was still taking his time walking around when his phone buzzed. Sehun sent him a text. He stopped to read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘My test went... well I think it wasn’t that bad.’ Popped up on his screen. ‘I couldn’t answer a few questions for the theory of my design class but overall I think I’ll  pass.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiled for the first time today as he felt proud of him. Sehun was always overcoming all his problems with so much perseverance and determination and it warmed Chanyeol’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Great, let’s celebrate it together. Come to my place for dinner tomorrow, take Jongin too. X’ Chanyeol texted back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He began to walk again with his hands in his pockets, his fingertips softly caressing the cold metal of his lighter. When his hands were busy playing, his eyes caught on a grocery shop. He remembered he had almost nothing to eat at his apartment so he needed to buy a few things. Usually he did his weekly shopping with Jongdae, but sadly he was almost always out these days, so he had to do it on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few steps he was already in front of it, he grabbed a shopping cart and entered the store. He pushed the cart through the sections, grabbing a few vegetables, chicken, some snacks and drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grocery shop was almost empty, beside an old woman and the workers. He was about to go outside when he remembered they were running out of eggs. He turned his cart, ready to search for eggs when someone bumped into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was about to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s okay, don’t worry’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but when he turned around to face the person, his words were caught in his throat. It was like his brain forgot how to form words and sentences. He was frozen, stuck in the same position for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you we would meet again.” The man’s smile grew and Chanyeol felt his entire body freeze up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon he was running from was here with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed the changes on the demon. There weren’t little horns on his head and his hair colour changed into an almost honey-like, soft brown. It was creating a halo around his face. His lips were tinted a shade of pink. He had nothing in common with what he looked like last night. He looked good, too good to be a demon. Pretty things are always poisonous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could hear his blood flowing in his temples and he knew he had to do something. His body wasn’t cooperating, but he had to move. He had to get the hell out of here. He was about to walk backwards; his feet didn’t even hit the ground when he saw the demon disappearing before his eyes. In a blink of eyes, he wasn’t there. The section was empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I were you, I wouldn’t run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt a breath against his neck and he didn’t dare to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?” Chanyeol whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have to offer?” The demon’s voice was soft but Chanyeol could hear the playfulness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was toying with him. The demon was terrorising him just for his own pleasure. He was enjoying it and this thought irked Chanyeol. He was scared, almost to the point where he was going to faint, but he will not let anyone, or anything play with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me if you’re going to say nonsense, demon.” Chanyeol spat when he faced the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demon?” He rolled his eyes before continuing, “Why do we have to be that serious? Call me Baekhyun, it’ll be enough for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wanted to ask, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why the fuck a demon like you have a name related to wise and virtuous?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he knew better than to have a little chat with the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to have anything to do with you, spawn of Satan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on don’t be like-” The thing was getting close to Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me you devil thing.” Chanyeol jumped backwards and accidentally made a few bags of chips fall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was shaking and the demon was walking closer, a hand in the air as if he didn’t want to scare Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” Chanyeol screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think twice before opening the cap of his bottle of water. He threw everything on the creature, making a huge mess around him. Water was dripping from his clothes and hairs. The ‘thing’ was looking at him, between two wet locks, he wasn’t smiling anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No playfulness, no smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could clearly see something changing inside of the demon, his eyes weren’t as warm as before. A red ring was embracing his brown pupils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have done this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his tone that scared him. Chanyeol just noticed that the creature was fine, he wasn’t in pain, he didn’t disappear, he wasn’t in agony either. He was fine. The holy water didn’t have any impact on him and Chanyeol never felt that defenceless before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This revolting feeling of being useless, not even capable of protecting himself. He had nowhere to hide, nothing he could use to fight his fears. He was at the demon’s mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is happening here?” A voice interrupted them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A young woman, maybe younger than Chanyeol, was walking quickly toward them. She looked at Chanyeol, a bottle in his hands and bags around him, then to the other man standing still, with soaking clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know this man and he just threw me water out of nowhere. This is unacceptable.” The demon began to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s were now wide open. The demon was lying. It wasn’t out of nowhere, he had motives, he was trying to protect himself. He was the victim here, not that thing. Chanyeol could feel blood rushing to his cheeks from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was mumbling excuses to the demon; her hands were about to touch his clothes when Chanyeol lost it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch him. He is dangerous.” Chanyeol was breathless. “Look at his eyes, they’re not normal. He isn’t like us, trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman wasn’t believing him, and she was giving him dirty looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a demon for god sake! He’s probably Satan’s son!” Chanyeol was frustrated but maybe he shouldn’t have said that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman stopped giving her attention to the demon, she was facing Chanyeol, looking at his cart, and forced a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister, I have to ask you to pay for your items and leave the store.” Behind her, the creature was smirking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at the creature one last time before nodding. He didn’t want to create more trouble. He slowly pushed his cart, distancing himself from them. Yet, he could still listen to their exchange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for what happened-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see your manager. I can’t let something like this slide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. I’ll get him here as quickly as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol heard footsteps and the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was making a sound.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you just did, thank you for helping me. I can always count on you.” Chanyeol heard, a soft whisper behind him but it was clear and loud in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tightened his grip on the handles harder. He pushed his cart faster, just wanting to get out of the place. He paid for his items and almost sprinted to his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He is not here’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was repeating on his mind like a mantra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was in his home; he was alone and safe. Nothing to fear. He put what he brought on the kitchen’s table, almost cursing himself for choosing to go to this grocery shop. If he didn’t choose to go there, he wouldn’t have crossed the devil’s path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed loudly. His sigh turned to a little cry; he couldn’t keep it inside. He couldn’t fake it, not when he was alone with only four walls to keep him company. He passed a hand on his face and rubbed his eyes harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet dragged him to his bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let warm water fill his bathtub and prepared his bath by pouring his lavender soap. He mechanically stripped his shirt, letting it fall on the ground. Chanyeol looked up, to meet his own eyes on the mirror, his hands were on the cold sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t recognise himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he really that man, looking so tired and wrecked? He lost track of time looking at his reflection for a moment, and suddenly everything he tried to push at the back of his mind was emerging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His doubts, his fears, everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to look at himself while he was breaking down slowly, tears were blurring his vision and a dead weight was growing on his chest. He didn’t look away when tears ran down his cheeks. He didn’t hide his face when his lips were shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he detached his hands from the bathroom sink, he freed himself from the rest of his clothes before entering the hot water. His muscles relaxed instantly, and slowly he submerged his body totally in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed as much as possible under water, and when his lungs were burning and he felt like he was going to drown, he broke through. He let his head rest on the edge of the bathtub and breathed a few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was blank, he didn’t think of anything, just trying to feel the moment, to enjoy the warmness the water was giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was done and clothed, he was walking toward his kitchen. He wanted to cook himself something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you drowned or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not again,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the only thought that crossed Chanyeol’s mind. He was tired and he felt like he was going to lose his mind if he kept seeing that demon. He felt his knees going weak and quickly sat down, not wanting to fall on his knees in front of a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For the love of god, leave me alone.” Chanyeol took his head between his hands and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sum-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-moned you, yeah I think I got the point.” Chanyeol interrupted him. “I tried everything, I asked you to leave, I asked you what you wanted, I threw holy water on you, I prayed for almost half an hour, I did everything I could. You’re still here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll be here for a little time, I think you should stop fighting me and start accepting this fact.” The demon’s voice was sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accepting what? How you will lie to just cause me trouble?” Chanyeol still didn’t open his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never lied to you.” Chanyeol lifted his head to look at the creature who was speaking. The demon had an orange beverage in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t lie to me? How do I know that? You clearly didn’t care when you lied about me, then why would I believe you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just needed to do something today and you helped me, it wasn’t in my intentions to involve you but you created the perfect opportunity for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You even used me, and now you want me to believe you? To trust you?” Chanyeol let out a dry laugh. “Are you even listening to yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything I do is for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, lying is for my own good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon licked his lips before sighing. He put his drink down and walked a little closer to Chanyeol, still leaving a lot of space between them to not disturb Chanyeol more than he already was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start all over again. I will never hurt you, lie to you, manipulate or use you. I know that you will never believe my words now, because I am a demon and you think that I am automatically trying to hurt you. But did I ever try to harm you? Even though I had plenty of opportunities?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was waiting for Chanyeol’s reaction but he didn’t do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn’t be alive. I could’ve tortured you, cut your member slowly while you screamed in pain, or even burned you alive. But, did I do it? I don’t even dare make you uncomfortable, but you think I’ll be brave enough to hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t you?” Chanyeol broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re Park Chanyeol.” The demon’s voice was soft, and it made Chanyeol feel weird. “I know it means nothing for you and it’s just your name, but for me... It’s more than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was looking at him with a stern expression. The first time he met the demon was only last night, but he feels like it’s been days. Then, he remembered something he told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me I changed,” Chanyeol said out loud. “What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the first time we met and you look like you're still alive. Isn’t it enough for you to believe me that I don’t want to hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I know that you’re telling the truth?” Chanyeol didn’t want to believe him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The demon was frowning, he was too focused, his eyes were almost closed. Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice that he had a clean cut at the end of one of his eyebrows. The creature was gently scratching his hair, near to his many ear piercings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” The demon’s eyes were sparkling, a smile was adoring his pouty lips. “I never found the lighter, and I know they’ll never have thrown it away, so you must still have it, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which lighter?” Chanyeol asked with a knot in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an old model, all metallic. You loved playing with it, even though you didn’t need it. You still have it?" The demon asked, his head slightly moved to the side to look at Chanyeol better.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded, yes, he still had it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he never showed it to the demon. There was no way for him to know about it, so how can he know? Did he really know him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember who gave it to you?” the demon walked closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t move or speak.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to find out who you got it from?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was at an arm’s length distance, close but still away. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he wanted to know about it anymore. He was always good at reading people and knowing when someone was lying or faking. Right now, he knew that thing wasn’t trying to lie to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel it in his bones, but he wished he couldn’t, he truly didn’t want that demon to say the truth. Even if demons were more honest than people, then who would he trust?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours, everything he believed in turned out to be wrong. He was tired of fighting him, tired of trying to run away from something he will never really escape. He looked straight into the devil’s eyes. He was searching for something, anything, a sign or even secrets, but his eyes were nothing but an open book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t hiding anything from Chanyeol. This fact alone was enough to disturb the human. He nodded again, not trusting his own voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave it to you.” He had a little smile, as if he was proud of himself. “You’re not ready yet for the little story, maybe I’ll tell you what happened one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I already met a demon?” Chanyeol’s throat was dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t remember anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the rule. Imagine how you’ll have lived your life knowing that demons were among you. Some believers know we’re here, but they’ve never met us. Being aware of something and being in direct contact with it is two different things.” The demon’s voice was still gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods, and it scares him how logical it is. He was still scared but he wanted to know, to understand. Something, deep down inside of him, wanted to accept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How what works?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your world, tell me how it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The demon looked at him longingly before nodding. Chanyeol saw him breathing deeply before creating more distance between them. He took his drink between his slim fingers, occasionally playing with the straw.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would hate me for a few more months before starting to be intrigued by my lifestyle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I didn’t hate you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” The demon showed a half smile. “I don’t know where to start ‘cause I've never done this before. But I think I need to explain the different kinds of demons first, or maybe how we become demons?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The demon looked unusually stressed. Chanyeol was trying not to smile, seeing the creature struggling was unexpected but appreciated. He looked like a student who had to do an improvised oral presentation in front of his class. Chanyeol almost felt bad for him, almost.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Start from how demons become one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know about Lucifer’s story, right? How he was envious and jealous of humans and how he wanted to prove to God that humans weren’t as good as angels. He rebelled and turned against God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, when humans are born they are the purest form on earth. They taint their soul when they sin, but even the greatest sinner deserves forgiveness, because they still have their soul. They can ask for redemption, or they can be punished when their time comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But those who follow the devils, the ones who believe in a demon’s word, falling for greediness, ambition, desperation, whatever the excuse is, and sells their soul to the demon are unforgivable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens to them?” Chanyeol interrupted the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need to be punished first. Then they are evaluated, some of them are used to guard some places in Hell or some people, and some who proved themselves can go back to earth to tempt humans, to spread violence and chaos. But those who can come here, need to be old enough with some experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Experience on what?” The human could see the demon smile, but his lips weren’t wide.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was fake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“With pain. They need to be familiar with it, to embrace it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a rank system in Hell.” The demon ignored Chanyeol’s question. “Hell has different levels and different territories. You don’t have to be a demon to live or work in hell, you can be an old soul, one who needs to be punished longer, one who has done horrible things, then those can entertain demons, be their servant, guard some souls for the demons. They are the lowest being in the ranking system, they don’t have any abilities, nothing for them, only full black eyes, without iris, to establish their rank and position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After comes the one who follows orders and punishes souls, they can only control the lowest rank. They make sure everyone has what they deserve and have privileges of being a higher rank. They own a place, luxury, people in Hell. They can be recognised by the dark shade of burgundy in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then we have the ones who begin to be powerful, they look more like human beings than the lower ranks; their eyes have red irises- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-like you.” Chanyeol interrupted but the demon didn’t bother replying to him and continued like nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-their body is built, and they can control, create and manipulate things. They have the beginnings of horns, but they will forever be little. They are the one who are sent to earth to create chaos, misery, to break souls. They are part of the elite group of hell, but still not part of the most powerful group yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally comes the golden ones, they are the commanders, the high ranks, they decide on punishments and who will punish who. Their horns are longer but still short. We only have a handful of them, but they are powerful, way too powerful. They also own a lot of lands.” The demon stopped finally, but Chanyeol wasn’t satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Chanyeol asked. “There’s no prince of Hell, or king?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The devil smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re suddenly really attentive. We have two fully white-eyed demons too; nobody really knows what they do, but we do know they killed some golden-eyes in the past. Some say they’re the one choosing the commanders. They’re mysterious and secretive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, we have the great demons.” The demon stopped brutally before continuing. “Usually they are chosen by their predecessor. They rule on their level of hell, they control everyone, everything. They are the one who keeps the balance between destruction and creation underground. Their horns are longer. Their pupils are white but with a subtle colour of blue, it's usually really, really faint.” The demon drank his beverage before smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have red eyes.” Chanyeol only replied and then he looked up. “Can you show them?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other lifted an eyebrow, intrigued. Chanyeol wanted to see them, he wanted to understand that demons place on his world. He was powerful, he could kill Chanyeol with the back of his hand if he wanted to but he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol saw the demon closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. Two bright rubies were looking straight in his direction. They were shining, incredibly shimmering and unnatural. They were pretty. They quickly turned to a chocolate brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol now wanted to touch his horns.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you satisfied now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t speak but nodded, once again not interrupting the silence. He didn’t feel as scared as he was a few hours ago, but he was still vigilant. It’ll be silly of him to trust a demon as easily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Actually, demons don’t really show their true appearance to anyone. It’s a sign of respect and trust, and believe me those two words are foreign to a lot of us,” he said before chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go now, you can think of a few questions until we meet again. And don’t forget, take care of yourself and stay in one piece, I’ll take care of the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Questions?” Chanyeol asked out loud, before nodding. He could come up with some questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Chanyeol, questions about my world or my kind, whatever you want.” The demon was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me start with this question then: did you do my assignment?” Chanyeol asked slowly and saw the demon’s eyes disappearing in two half moons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It was good, right? It’s been quite a long time since I did something like this but it was fun.” He genuinely seemed like he enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at him for a few seconds, he couldn’t understand how a being, living or dead, could enjoy it. How did he know about it? He didn’t even know how the demon knew the subject but admittedly, he did a good job.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Chanyeol whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure. I have to go now.” The demon smiled. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers and the items Chanyeol bought disappeared. He snapped a second time and a paper bag appeared before Chanyeol’s eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything went in the cupboard, in their right places. You’re tired, so I thought I’d buy you something to eat. I don’t want you to eat something light just because you’re too tired to cook. Anyway, I should go, I’ll see you around.” With a last smile the demon disappeared. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t have enough time to say something or move that he was already gone. The demon really went out to buy him something? Did he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>buy</span>
  </em>
  <span> it? He stood in the same position for what seemed hours when he finally snapped out of his dreamland. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers opened the paper bag to see what was inside. He recognised the label immediately, it was the same one as his favorite restaurant, the very same he saw today. He grabbed the plastic food container, he was curious about what the demon chose for him. There was a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I troubled you a lot today, please accept this as my apology. Eat well. Baekhyun.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the container and his breath was stuck in his throat. He always ordered the same thing when he was going to this restaurant. It annoyed Jongdae a lot because he never wanted to change or try something new but Chanyeol liked it even if it was simple. Only spicy noodles with korean beef. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol ate it silently, enjoying every bite of his meal. He threw everything in the bin when he was done, everything except the note. He kept it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol thought he wouldn’t see Baekhyun for a few days. And he was right, he didn’t see him for almost a whole month, but it was worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every two days he would get random notes, some were motivating him, some were complimenting him. But there were strange ones too, where there were some sentences written on the paper. They were unfamiliar but amusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t know what to think about them, was this one of the demon’s tricks? What was the point of putting so much effort into the notes? Why was he still bothering him? He was still a little worried but Baekhyun sending him notes had its perks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, Chanyeol was late for his classes, he forgot to take his wallet, and didn’t eat anything for hours. He was about to get into the building where his class was going to be when someone tapped on his shoulder. He was about to yell at whoever was bothering him, when he recognised Jongin, Sehun’s roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Chanyeol asked him if he needed something, Jongin just gave him a paper bag and a cold coffee. The younger one told him that one of Chanyeol’s friends gave him this. Jongin didn’t say anything more and almost ran away to his class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was lucky that day, the professor wasn’t here when he passed the door. He quickly sat somewhere at the back and looked at the bag, while he was drinking. There was a note, and Chanyeol immediately knew who sent it. Baekhyun. There were a few cookies and sandwiches. Chanyeol didn’t know how the demon did know that he didn’t eat anything, but he was glad Baekhyun sent them to him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should take a break,” a voice interrupted his thoughts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol adjusts his glasses, pushing it slightly on the bridge of his nose, before looking at the newcomer. It was Sejun, whom he met thanks to Jongdae, who shared a class with him. It turned out that Chanyeol was also sharing a few classes with him. He was tall but still smaller than Chanyeol, always calm and easygoing. Sejun smiled at Chanyeol before sitting before him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I should.” Chanyeol sighed with a smile. “I've been here since 8 am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s 4 pm. did you eat something?” Sejun was frowning when Chanyeol shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot? How can you forget eating?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was too focused, I guess. Stop overreacting, it’s fine.” Chanyeol said with a soft tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, we’re Friday and I know for a fact that you don’t have anything until Thursday. I was going to join Deoksu and Minjun, before I stopped by to say ‘hi’ to you. You should come with me.” Sejun offered but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sejun I really have-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-we’re just going to eat something and chat. I’ll even pay for your meal. It’s been so long since we all hung out together.” Sejun was trying to convince him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol knew it’s been really long since he saw his friends. Hell, it’s been even a long time since he saw his own best friend. He missed them. He looked down on his revision sheets, they were almost all done, and he had plenty of time to learn them. He could spend a few hours with his friends. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off the glasses he only used when he was studying, and sighed dramatically. “How can I say no to you when you’re begging me like this.” Chanyeol said with a cheeky face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, I don’t want you anymore.” Sejun said with an annoyed face but Chanyeol could see him smiling when Chanyeol was gathering his stuff. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them almost an hour to find their friends, they exchanged texts, misunderstood each other and even swore at them when they accidentally gave the wrong address. Chanyeol was craving for food at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They greeted them, exchanged words and without wasting time they ordered. Chanyeol was enjoying his meals after half an hour, not even paying attention to his friends who were discussing between them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really have to come with us,” Minjun said and Chanyeol was about to ask ‘where’ but Sejun intervened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember last month? When I annoyed you for a few days, I wanted you to drink with us and you told me when you’ll have time? You promised us that you’d come. You can’t ditch us tonight.” Sejun was looking straight into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stopped eating and sighed when he understood where it was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a few hours and then join us.” said another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t look too enthusiastic about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to work on or things to study. Jongdae isn’t even with you anymore so please, hang out with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I really have to?” Chanyeol asked but he already got his answer when he saw Sejun nodding enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to ask?” Deoksu laughed before looking at his friends “Are you all done? I need to go back to my apartment and change myself before we go out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me 10 minutes and I’ll be done,” Chanyeol said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re in a hurry, you guys can go, I’ll stay with Chanyeol.” Sejun said to his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be too long, they have to wait or I won’t come.” Chanyeol replied and his friends chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was done in less time than he predicted and they went out of the restaurant. That’s exactly how Chanyeol found himself, preparing to go out at 8 p.m. He was dressed in black ripped jeans and a black satin shirt. He chose to wear some chain necklaces and rings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, he didn’t want to be dressed up too much, but it’s been months since he went out, and months since he took care of himself. He decided to style his black hair, taking his sweet time. He usually didn’t wear any makeup, he didn’t have a lot of things, even the items he wanted to use were gifts from Jongdae. Although, he did apply some concealer to hide the few imperfections he had on his skin. He tried to do something on his eyes, he lightly stippled black eyeshadow on the edges of his eyes, it wasn’t really noticeable but it was enough to change his glance. After a lot of hesitation, he decided to put some highlighter under his eyes, close to the inner corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spritzed some perfume and texted his friends to know where they were. Sejun offered to pick him up and Chanyeol accepted. He was too lazy to take the metro or an Uber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was waiting, Chanyeol’s thoughts were clouded with one name: Baekhyun. What was he doing? Where did he disappear to? If Chanyeol truly didn’t make a deal with the demon, then why was he always crossing his path? He wanted to know how he became a demon. What pushed him to sell his soul? Did he want to be like this? Was he okay with his current situation? Did he enjoy being a demon? Could he touch his horns one day?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bell ringing interrupted him, he didn’t notice at first as he was sitting down, thinking about Baekhyun. Chanyeol frowned at himself, why was he thinking about him? Will he always haunt his mind like he was haunting him in real life? He shook his head gently before standing up, taking his wallet, his leather jacket and exiting his apartment. Once he was outside, he saw Sejun waiting for him in his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since the last time I was in your car.” Chanyeol opened the car’s door and smiled at his friend. “Hey again, thank you for taking me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sejun smiled, “My pleasure. You look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you put some effort too I see.” Chanyeol joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I love the way you are complimenting me.” Sejun replied when Chanyeol while busy laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their discussion changed to the classes they had in common, the amount of work they had to do and how tired they were. The traffic was smooth for a Friday night, and quickly they arrived at the bar, where their friends were already present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was having a good time, it had been an hour and he was drinking and talking with his friends. He wasn’t drinking everyday like some of his friends but he had a great tolerance to alcohol. Everyone was sharing some anecdotes about their lives, some funny things that happened or how it was going with their partners. The ambiance was chill, the music in the background was soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Chanyeol, I heard Jiyoung from Economics confessed to you?” Chanyeol was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn’t see who talked to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one confessed to me,” Chanyeol answered anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you going out with someone?” Minjun asked and Chanyeol smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tired of explaining himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a business major, so I don’t have a lot of time on my hands to waste.” His friends chuckled when Minjun just flipped Chanyeol off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even have enough time to sleep,” Chanyeol added before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough time to sleep but you’re looking after this kid as if you’re his father. I’m afraid you’re going to fail your semesters just to stay one more year.” Deoksu laughed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed louder and shrugged his shoulders. “He’s cute. I don’t mind looking after him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute in what way?” Sejun asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw his friends looking at each other, then at Sejun with a smirk. Chanyeol didn’t show how confused he was by the interaction and just kept smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a ‘he’s cute’ way.” His friend didn’t ask more but a frown appeared on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was about to explain himself when every cell in his body became alert. He felt all his senses awakening. His heartbeat rose. His attention was focused. He could feel it in all of his being, his entire body was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to remember the last time he felt like this, the last time all of his senses were on alert. Chanyeol tried not to choke on his drink when he connected the dots. He was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to search for him. His eyes naturally found him, sitting beside someone. He didn’t know him and truly it didn’t matter. Chanyeol wasn’t paying attention to him but to Baekhyun, who was incredibly gorgeous, in a simple black turtleneck and a simple chain on his chest. He was wearing something light for a chill autumn night. His turtleneck was tight around his body, it was showing the shapes of his body way too much, but Chanyeol wasn’t interested in it. Not at all, he was intrigued by the black ink he saw on the man’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tattoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was probably on his collarbone to the base of his neck. It looked pretty and Chanyeol didn’t even see half of the tattoo. Baekhyun’s skin was glowing under the bar’s almost nonexistent light. Chanyeol could see some colours under the demon’s eyes and on his eyelids. There was probably eyeliner too. He was breath-taking. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Absolutely gorgeous. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Baekhyun could feel him too, because he looked up at the same moment. Their eyes met and Chanyeol could see he was not expecting to see him here. He saw the man widened his eyes slowly, a few emotions flitting across his face. Once the surprise left his eyes, Baekhyun’s glance slowly became darker, and Chanyeol could not almost see any brown tones in them. It was completely dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned to his side and said something to the man before standing up. Chanyeol felt panic clawing at his heart slowly, as he saw Baekhyun walking toward him. It’s been almost a month since the last time he saw the demon. He wasn’t ready to see him, to face him, to act like nothing has happened. He was confused, why was his heartbeat faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back,” Chanyeol said before quickly leaving his friends to go to the toilet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only had time to check under every toilet door, to see if someone was here, then Baekhyun opened the door just to close it behind him with a snap of his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun’s voice was deeper than usual, and Chanyeol knew something was wrong but he couldn’t help but feel irritated at his question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what happened to your usual, good boy clothes?” The demon was scanning him from head to toe with his curious eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your problem.” Chanyeol was confused, Baekhyun never questioned him like this. Never. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is my problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were looking at each other, waiting for the other to back off first, but neither of them did. Chanyeol couldn’t even understand Baekhyun’s answers, what did he mean by this sentence. Why did he care?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed before Baekhyun looked at the door behind him and then at Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to get out.” Baekhyun was serious, no flirty tone or cheeky smile. He was cold as a stone, it almost scared Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t. I’m having a good time with my friends.” Chanyeol’s voice was tainted by irritation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t know why but he was annoyed. He didn’t see the demon for weeks, he couldn’t ask him all the questions that was buzzing in his mind for a whole month, and the first discussion he had with the demon, he was told to get out? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand, you really need to get out.” He felt the demon’s desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s heart melted even if he didn’t seem convinced. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Baekhyun was frustrated and Chanyeol could see how his pupils were dilated, and a red scarlet ring adored his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol knew he was supposed to be scared, he should’ve been, but he wasn’t. He didn’t feel threatened or in danger, even if those two rubies were looking at him threateningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friend brought me here, so I can’t go back without him and I know them, they would never listen to me if I ask them to go home now. We just came here an hour ago.” Baekhyun cursed, grabbing the edge of his hairs out of frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t have found the action hot and he really shouldn’t find a demon attractive. He wasn’t that insane. It was probably the alcohol in his veins that made him feel like this, but he couldn’t stop thinking about grabbing Baekhyun’s hair. Not to forget that nowadays Chanyeol was obsessed with the older’s tattoo, he wanted to see it, to touch it, to feel the inked skin under his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed before looking at Chanyeol, he looked determined. There was this fire in his eyes, which was almost too familiar, but Chanyeol wasn’t satisfied with what he was seeing. It was annoying how Baekhyun looked way too confident, how he still had control over himself when Chanyeol was a living mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I still haven’t danced.” Chanyeol added, coming out almost in an innocent way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was everything but innocent, he knew it, and  Baekhyun knew it too. It was pure provocation. He wasn’t going to do what Baekhyun wanted just to please him. Not when he didn’t see him for days and the first thing he said to him when he did was, “what are you doing here?” Chanyeol could see the man before him slowly losing his temperament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna dance? You’ll dance next time when it’s safer. You’ll go back to your friends, you tell them you’re going home, and you wait for me outside.” Baekhyun’s tone was stern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't advice, it was an order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t leave any room to argue with him. Chanyeol felt something in him tense up when Baekhyun was talking to him so coldly, he wanted to pissed off the smaller one a little more, push him to his edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to leave them behind? What will happen to them?” Chanyeol was scared to hear the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they’re lucky, they’ll have just a few scratches.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to harm them?” Chanyeol’s voice was louder than usual and Baekhyun’s eyes changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>a demon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t agree or disagree, he only reminded Chanyeol that he was a demon. As if Chanyeol could forget it, it was in his mind by now, reminding him who he was talking to and he felt his throat tighten. Sometimes he forgets that fact but Baekhyun was right, he was a demon after all. He was supposed to do this: hurt, spread desperation and fear amongst everyone he met. He was created to destroy and ruin things. Chanyeol’s heart contracted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re more than a demon.” Chanyeol hated how his voice sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounded weak and pitiful, at least at Chanyeol’s own ears. He didn’t know why he said that, but once those words left his mouth, he agreed with them. He talked to him face to face a few times but he talked to him almost daily for a month through the notes. He forgets most of the time that he was talking to a demon, he was too focused on enjoying the sweet attention. But wasn’t it strange to think about the demon when his friend’s lives were on the line?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes softened. He was looking at the human differently, gently, as if he was scared of looking at the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wanted to stay in the toilet. He wanted to shake Baekhyun and tell him it was wrong. He couldn’t let something happen to his friends. He couldn’t live with it. He wanted to scream at him, to do something, anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol simply nodded and walked away. He was trying to create a path between bodies but he wasn’t really successful. The music was too loud for his current state of mind. He was going to ask the girl in front of him to move, when he felt fingers curling around his left arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to yell at the person when he recognised Baekhyun, the demon was pulling him closer to himself. Around them people were dancing alone or with friends, with loud music in the background and no one was paying attention to them. No one was noticing how slowly they were getting closer to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Chanyeol was almost screaming in Baekhyun’s ears while he was confused, he had to get closer to Baekhyun’s face, so he’ll be able to hear Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to dance right? Let’s dance then.” Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol’s ears sensually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Chanyeol’s spine. He didn’t understand Baekhyun’s sudden change of heart. Why did he want to dance with Chanyeol? Wasn’t he in a hurry a few minutes ago? Chanyeol couldn’t understand a lot of things when it came to the demon, he didn’t even try if he was honest. But he noticed something about himself, a simple whisper made him weak on the knees. Baekhyun didn’t have to yell like Chanyeol did, his whisper was soft. It was gentle but comforting like embers left after a campfire. Strangely for Chanyeol it was crystal clear, but it  sounded really vivid in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sudden act of bravery, Chanyeol freed himself from Baekhyun’s grip and grabbed him by his waist. He put a little pressure on his fingertips like he wanted to hold him tight against him, to believe that he was here, to accept that Baekhyun was by his side. He heard a little gasp from Baekhyun, as if his touch burned him and maybe it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t listening to the music, nothing else mattered to Chanyeol but them, he slowly began to move ignoring the music. They had their own rhythm, not trying to fit in like the others but trying to enjoy the dance and each other’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s hand accidentally touched Baekhyun’s skin, his fingers were touching a little space of skin under his turtleneck shirt, and the first thing he noticed was that his body was way warmer than he expected. It was like he had fever but Baekhyun didn’t act weird or weirder than usual, so he knew it wasn’t that. It was unusually hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hot.” Chanyeol said without thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Baekhyun smirked, and Chanyeol understood his mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant your body.” Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun’s smirk turned to a grin. “ No wait, your body is hot but I meant it like your body temperature.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no memory of how it happened, Chanyeol's face was too close to Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol could see everything on the demon’s face with a better view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed how Baekhyun’s eyelashes were long and dark, and the faint freckles he had on his nose and cheeks. Chanyeol got closer to see the red ring better in Baekhyun’s eyes. He was now less than two inches apart from the demon’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t dancing anymore. Chanyeol’s whole body was tense but it didn’t stop him. Nothing could stop him. Chanyeol forgot everything else, the people around them weren’t existing anymore, and nothing mattered. Baekhyun’s red tinted lips looked amazing and they were close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wanted to know how it would feel to press his lips against Baekhyun’s ones. What would he feel? Maybe there would be fireworks in his stomach, or maybe he would be disappointed. But he would never know, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lost in his thoughts when Baekhyun opened his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a demon thing. Now that you’ve danced, wait for me outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment’s magic disappeared and their bubble burst. An invisible weight dropped in Chanyeol’s stomach and his throat was knotted, but he nodded. He let go of Baekhyun quickly, as if this time he was burned by the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In less than 10 seconds, he reached where his friends were supposed to be, but there was just Minjun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Minjun asked. “You look pale...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded and sighed. “Where are the others?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re smoking outside. You sure you’re okay?” He was frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to go home.” Chanyeol took his jacket and wore it slowly, his eyes searching for Baekhyun. He couldn’t find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me walk with you until the exit?” Chanyeol just nodded and took the lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like his bones were too heavy in his body. There was a weight on his chest and shoulders. Once he set foot outside, he felt better away from the heavy atmosphere. He was welcomed with cigarette smoke and its bitter smell. He looked at the sky and it was dark outside, the sun disappeared a long time ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol? You’re okay?” Sejun immediately asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say something Minjun answered, “He’s going to go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take you..” Sejun began but a velvety voice interrupted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun appeared behind them. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t spare a second for Chanyeol’s friend, not even a glance. He took Chanyeol’s hand and walked away. His grip was firm but at the same time his hands were warm. He stopped in front of a black Audi. The car was shining under the streetlight. It looked expensive. Baekhyun opened the door, and Chanyeol stood in front of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how to drive?” Baekhyun smiled, for the first time for the evening, not that Chanyeol waited for it or anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the demon rolling his eyes and he seemed amused. “Get in the car, Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed his order, but it didn’t ease his worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but seriously, do you know how to drive this and where did you find this car?” Chanyeol wasn’t comforted and quickly put on his seatbelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Chanyeol, I was driving way before you even learned how to walk.” Baekhyun’s face was blank but his voice was betraying his amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And trust me, you don’t want to know where I got this car from,” He finished with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed before looking out of the window. Everything was blurry behind the glass, like his mind. The only night he decided to take some time for himself and to hang with his friends, to think about something else than him, Baekhyun appeared. It was unfair, Chanyeol thought, it was unfair to be face to face with the only thing he was trying to run away from. It was unfair that with a few words, he agreed to follow the demon. Was this his power; was it manipulation? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Chanyeol whispered, breaking the heavy silence in the car, he looked at Baekhyun’s profile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My job.” Baekhyun’s eyes never left the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve let me be there too then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was not an option.” Baekhyun answered with honesty and it frustrated Chanyeol even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends are still in the bar, I should’ve been with them-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t finish his sentence because Baekhyun violently parked the car, away from the main road. Words died in Chanyeol’s throat, not knowing what to expect. The demon was gripping the wheel tightly until his fingertips turned to white, and suddenly he let it go with a sigh. He slowly turned to Chanyeol, facing him almost completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I wasn’t clear enough.” Chanyeol could clearly see almost a perfect red ring around Baekhyun’s irises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about the bartender or the server or any other person who was at the bar. Remember what I told you before? If a human is hurt, it means someone paid for it with their soul. If something happens to them, it’s none of my business, but you are different. I won’t let anything happen to you and I won’t take any unnecessary risk with your safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if someone sells their soul to you to hurt me?” Chanyeol asked, still looking straight into the demon’s eyes stubbornly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is insane enough to accept that request.” Baekhyun’s smile was small, as if he made an inside joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, you have nothing to worry about. And stop stressing, nothing major will happen to your friends. Relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was actually the reason why I went there with my friends: to relax. But look where I am now.” Chanyeol sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re with better company so I don’t see why you’re whining.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, while starting the engine and driving off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chanyeol thought. The demon crashed his plans and he acts like Chanyeol was ungrateful. But if Chanyeol had to be honest, he was almost reaching his limit with his friends anyway, he wouldn’t have stayed more than an hour before giving them an excuse to leave them. He really enjoyed their presence but sometimes he wasn’t in the mood and it was too much for him to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes naturally looked at the demon, noticing how his eyes still had this faint wine colour. He remembered Baekhyun’s words, he remembered how demon’s weren’t showing their real aspect to everyone. They needed to trust and respect the person they were showing themself to. Maybe it was a lie, maybe he was telling the truth. It didn’t change the warmth spreading under his skin, from his chest to his fingertips. Maybe one day, he will see his horns too, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Baekhyun lifted an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wanted to curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lost track of time and looked at him longer than he should. It didn’t mean anything, nothing at all, but he still felt embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time you told me to prepare questions. And I have one. What did you trade your soul to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I didn’t expect that.” Baekhyun let out a little laugh, a sweet melody. “Maybe I’ll tell you later, I don’t want you to change your opinion of me so soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because someone told me it was an admirable yet silly reason, and since then I don't share it with people.” Baekhyun had a half smile, but Chanyeol could clearly see that his heart wasn’t in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t know why but it angered him, knowing that Baekhyun became insecure because someone’s criticism upset him. Why the hell did he care so much about it? Why did he care about others' opinions? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who told you that, but fuck them. Your reason is valid… I mean if you didn't try to kill someone at least.” Chanyeol frowned at this possibility but Baekhyun laughed, his eyes turning into crescents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t do that, don’t worry. Well, we’re here.” He said, slowing down the vehicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tried his best not to show his surprise. They were already at his apartment, but why did the ride seem longer when he was with Sejun, he wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned toward Chanyeol, his eyes were now a warm shade of brown. They were pretty and the eyeshadow covering his eyelid added to his beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to try something cool?” Baekhyun softly asked and Chanyeol nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun presented his hand toward Chanyeol, his palm was facing the sky, he was waiting for him to take it. Chanyeol looked at it for a fraction of a second before grabbing his hand, and the same warmness welcomed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol saw Baekhyun’s eyes turned to red and tiny veins in his body slowly turning to gold before a warm feeling blooming in his stomach. He felt a little dizzy, his head was spinning but it was weird, they didn’t move. And then, in a heartbeat, they were in the middle of his living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They teleported. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wanted to speak, to say something, to comment, express what he felt, but nothing left his mouth. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, still shocked. Baekhyun was enjoying his reaction way too much. He was grinning, probably proud of his effect on the human. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s fingers tightening around his and he felt warm again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find it?” Baekhyun’s excitement was almost contagious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing with your body was cool, but I feel dizzy now.” Chanyeol didn’t mind holding Baekhyun’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you did well for a first-timer. I almost threw up when I first did it.” Baekhyun was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll get used to it.” Chanyeol closed his eyes to ease the dizziness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never say never.” He slowly unwrapped his fingers from Chanyeol and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae isn’t here.” It wasn’t a question. “You already ate something?” Baekhyun asked again and Chanyeol nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do for weeks?” Chanyeol </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to know what a demon does in his free time? Well I worked on my last request. He wants revenge, a pretty bad one. He wants to destroy some people, just like they destroyed him.” Baekhyun frowned slowly, a little lost in his mind. “He suffered a lot, I can understand why he came to me, I’ll ease his pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ease his pain? You’re taking his soul; how will this help him?” Chanyeol couldn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re thinking now, but someone told me once that there’s no justice here. If you have money, fame, power, you will never plead guilty. You will walk around with blood on your hands and no one will do anything about it. There are some people who must face their aggressor every day but they can’t say a thing, they can’t be protected from them, they can’t heal when they live in fear everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those people know there isn’t a thing called justice on earth, not when they know a drug dealer will pass more time behind bars than a rapist will. Those people create their own justice, they want revenge and if they need to sell their soul for this, then they’ll do it. They’re just desperate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is his story?” Chanyeol asked after a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is thirty-five, and everything was fine in his life until his sister suddenly ended her life. She wrote him a goodbye letter, explaining why she did it, how she couldn’t live with herself anymore. How some men forced her to do things, how they tricked her, how they were blackmailing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him names, and a few facts about them. She told him she tried to speak up but no one wanted to help or listen to her. He wants to kill those men, and those who didn’t help his sister when she cried for help. He wants to protect others and he doesn’t want someone else to go through the same thing as his sister did. He hopes she finds peace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of noble of him. Does it make me a bad person if I say I can understand why he did this?” Chanyeol asked slowly, looking up to Baekhyun for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Baekhyun shook his head. “And believe me, I’m the last person here who will tell you if you're a good human being or not. And you know, you kind of helped him. ” He finished with a little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How?” Chanyeol was lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the second time we met, in the grocery shop?” Baekhyun asked and only began to talk once Chanyeol nodded back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the men that works in the grocery store was in her list of names. I was thinking about a way of making him come to me and my request gave me a specific way to kill him so I had to find him in a ‘normal’ way. And then you came. You accidentally pushed things, threw holy water on me, you made a huge fuss. It was perfect, and thanks to you, the worker called the man I needed, her manager.” He was smiling brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You didn’t meet me there on purpose?” Chanyeol asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wanted to see you but I couldn’t afford to that day. It was my only occasion of seeing the manager working in the grocery shop, so no, it wasn’t intentional. But I guess it was fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and me throwing holy water was fate too.” Chanyeol wanted to roll his eyes, fate had nothing to do with them meeting when they weren’t meant to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah let’s talk about that. You’re lucky I’m a little experienced because trust me, another demon wouldn’t have reacted the same way that I did. Do you even know how much it hurts?” Baekhyun was annoyed, Chanyeol could hear it in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were following me,” The human defended himself. “Think about it, you see a demon for the first time in your life, you always thought it was a myth and the very next day you see the same demon in your grocery store! What are the odds of it to happen? Almost impossible but it did happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still hurt me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.. didn’t seem in pain when I did it.” Chanyeol avoided his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I was experienced. We are trained to live on earth, to walk in a religious building, to face some religious tools like holy water for example.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I see.” Chanyeol thought about what they probably did to Baekhyun, how much he must have suffered to be able to support holy water that easily today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart ached more than it should. Chanyeol put his hands in his pockets, his fingers rubbed gently against the lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun has his eyes wide open, he didn’t expect this. Chanyeol was seeing the demon's face change expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are apologising to a demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a demon.” Baekhyun repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m a human, who hurt you.” Chanyeol said with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t supposed to apologise to me.” Baekhyun was frowning now. “Don’t apologise to demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but.” Chanyeol began but Baekhyun cut him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what, don’t. You were protecting yourself, don’t forget it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took care of that manager?” Chanyeol changed the topic quickly, not wanting to agree with him this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, and yesterday I was supposed to take care of the second one, but I couldn’t. I started the plan but I’ll finish it tomorrow, I couldn’t take risks with you in the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The second one is the bar owner?” Chanyeol was outraged, the owner seemed like a good guy, he should expect everything from good guys, Chanyeol knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so messed up.” Chanyeol whispered before shaking his head and sitting on one of his chairs. “I’m sorry I disturbed your plans. I wasn’t supposed to go with them but Sejun insisted and I couldn’t say no to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at him, slightly tilting his head on the side to see him better. He let his back lean gently against Chanyeol’s refrigerator, his arms were crossed on his chest, making his muscles more visible with the tight turtleneck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Baekhyun asked with a soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend obviously.” Chanyeol was looking at him like Baekhyun grew another head on the spot. “What did you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed to care a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s actually what friends are supposed to do. Do you have friends, I mean, do demons have friends?” Chanyeol quickly corrected himself, he didn’t want the demon to think he cared enough about him to ask personal questions, because of course he didn’t care that much. Of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do, but we need to be careful. I have two friends, and I’ll do anything for them.” Baekhyun smiled but it was a sad one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make his eyes hide behind his cheeks; it didn’t make his nose scrunch a little. Chanyeol was an interior design major but he never really understood art, he never wanted to have a museum date or never really understood how people could feel things when they were looking at a painting. How did they know that mixing two different colours meant that the painter was sad? He never knew, not until today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked like a Greek sculpting made of marble with his perfectly-symmetrical face. His skin was shining under the kitchen’s artificial white light, it was smooth and almost without any imperfection, but Chanyeol noticed a tiny scar on his upper lip. The almost invisible freckles adoring his cheeks were accentuating the innocent features of his face. The makeup on his face was perfect. How can he look so sad yet be the definition of perfection?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone would do anything for their friends,” Chanyeol softly replied and Baekhyun looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chuckled softly, there was this now familiar spark in his eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be surprised.” The demon wasn’t smiling as widely as he was used to, but it was enough to warm Chanyeol’s heart. “Now, that I know you’re safe, I think I have to g-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Chanyeol didn’t let him finish his sentence. “Do you have somewhere to stay on earth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun unwrapped his arms and shook his head. Chanyeol couldn’t help but think about how the demon was handling going back and forth between hell and earth. It was probably taking a lot of his energy too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, but it’s okay. I am not supposed to stay that much on earth either. I go back to hell almost every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the round-trip tires you, you can always stay here.” Chanyeol felt his throat dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First you apologize to a demon, then you invite one in your home. Chanyeol, you're not supposed to be nice to us. That’s not how it works.” Baekhyun sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Baekhyun, nothing works against you and  there’s no rule, nothing to keep a demon away from a human, so at least let me do what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing,” The demon said after a few seconds, a gentle smile was dancing on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I know Jongdae will be back tomorrow, and I don’t think you want him to know that you invited a demon under his roof. Give me your phone.” Baekhyun walked to Chanyeol with a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Chanyeol asked but still gave his phone to the demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon took his phone, typed something and gave it back to Chanyeol, who stood there not knowing what to do. Baekhyun smiled and looked satisfied with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Chanyeol asked again, but the smaller one ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smirked, sadness long forgotten, he was now enjoying Chanyeol’s reaction. It was probably amusing to him. Baekhyun walked closer to him, closer than he already was, and took Chanyeol’s face between his fragile fingers. Chanyeol was immediately welcomed by warmth and his senses were attacked by Baekhyun’s scent, his perfume smelled really uncommon yet so familiar. The demon gently pinched the taller’s cheeks, softly shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop frowning, it doesn’t suit you. And don’t worry, you’ll know soon what I did, and trust me I didn’t do anything bad.” His eyes practically disappeared, only showing half moons and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you. Take care.” Baekhyun whispered quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the way his fingers caressed his skin slowly with so much attention, as if Chanyeol was going to break under his touch. It was different from usual. It wasn’t like the first time Baekhyun touched his cheek; it was nothing comparable. This time, his eyes were holding so much it actually disturbed Chanyeol. Or maybe it was the warmth replacing the coldness he felt when Baekhyun touched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a blink of an eye, Baekhyun disappeared, and once again Chanyeol was left behind with more questions than before. His mind was a mess, like always when it came to the demon. He knew it was wrong of him to invite him or to be kind to him, but Chanyeol didn’t care, or didn’t want to care about it, he wanted to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about Baekhyun, he didn’t know why he was so intrigued by the young demon but Chanyeol wasn’t complaining, not anymore. After weeks, he was okay with knowing he had to see Baekhyun from time to time and it didn’t bother him anymore. Now, he was almost excited to see him, to ask questions, to know more about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol slept like a dead man that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued his daily life like nothing happened, like he didn’t have a change of heart. He remembered when his friends checked on him the next day to be sure he was safe and still alive. He knew they wanted to know why he left with a stranger but he didn’t explain his act. He didn’t know what to tell them what Baekhyun was to him. What was he really to him? Chanyeol still couldn’t answer this question himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following days were calm, he received notes from Baekhyun, always sweet and caring words on them. Sometimes it was “You’re loved” or “Did you smile today? You should. Your smile is the prettiest.” But sometimes, it was “Be kind to others but be kind to yourself first” and “You deserve time to be happy, after everything you went through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he went through? He didn’t remember being mistreated in his childhood, or being sad during his high school years with Jongdae. But he didn’t ask questions, he kept all of the notes in a box, hid them in his room, like it was one of his most cherished treasures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It began to be interesting when he received a text from a certain ‘Love of my Life.’ He didn’t remember adding someone under this name and even less who he could possibly name them that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t forget to drink water.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>appeared on his screen. It was a simple text, a simple yet sweet text. Chanyeol remembered how he arched one of his eyebrows, not expecting anything like this to happen. No one was checking on him, maybe Jongdae but that was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost thought about him instantly, he was the only one who could do something like this. It reminded him of the notes. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile, it was unexpected. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Only if you don’t forget to eat. Wait, do you need to eat?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol texted back quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how they texted each other almost everyday, for a few hours at least. They talked about random things, sometimes it was only Baekhyun teasing Chanyeol but he was okay with it. It was like a fresh breath of air, something cutting his routine, it was new and endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were talking about moviesand Chanyeol didn’t even think demons knew what a movie was but Baekhyun had an incredible knowledge of movies. He knew about them but he never heard of Netflix, it kind of surprised Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ll show you what it is.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol texted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for an answer, but it didn’t come, maybe he was busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still on your phone?” A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had nothing to do, so Chanyeol did what he was the best at for a year now, annoying Sehun. Early in the morning he texted him to know if he was free and when he got a positive answer, Chanyeol didn’t think twice before walking to his dorm. He laid on Sehun’s bed, while he waited for the younger to finish what they had to do before playing one of their favorite games, a first-player shooter video game. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting for you two,” Chanyeol answered quickly and Sehun looked straight at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I know him?” Sehun said while he laid beside Chanyeol, taking his phone out, ready to play with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you talking about?” Chanyeol feigned innocence at what Sehun wanted to insinuate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one you’re texting non-stop, do I know him? Is he the same guy who keeps finding a way to give you something to eat?” Sehun continued. “Jongin told me the same guy asked him to give you things to eat or drink twice in a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Jongin should keep his mouth close if he doesn’t want to get hurt.” Chanyeol said while he was glaring at Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, you know I can’t hide something from Sehun.” Jongin was whining, and Chanyeol couldn’t hate him for it, he knew Jongin was whipped for Sehun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to play or do I go back to my apartment?” Chanyeol changed the subject, his ears were burning from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They played for almost two hours without any break. They almost always won, when they were playing in multiplayer mode but they rarely won a game when they were playing battle royals. It was frustrating them but it didn’t stop them from playing it. They were loudly commenting everything, yelling at each other when one was dying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was too focused on his screen, his player was in the enemy's house, sitting in the corner of a room, waiting for them to come, when his game was interrupted by a call. Chanyeol never puts his phone on silent mode because usually no one calls him anyway. He rarely received texts or calls and when it happened it was from Sehun, Jongin or Jongdae. This wasn’t one of them. The ‘Love of my Life’ appeared in big bold letters. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” Chanyeol whispered before answering the call.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly stood up, trying to escape the room and move away from the boys.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, why did you quit the game?” Sehun whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me there were enemies where you were? Hyung, I’m dead now.” Jongin screamed out of frustration. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could hear them in the back as he stood up to go to the bathroom to talk freely.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek?” It was silent for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't expect Baekhyun to call him, it was weird. His hands were sweating and he could feel his heartbeat rising. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re already using nicknames for each other.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could feel his cheeks becoming warmer and he thanked God that Baekhyun couldn’t see him. He was relieved and glad that no one was seeing him like this, a blushing mess. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Chanyeol, do you mind showing me Netflix right now?” His sweet voice was caressing his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now?” Chanyeol asked, he thought about the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Are you busy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I’ll be in my apartment in a few minutes. Jongdae isn’t supposed to come back before a few hours, you can wait for me in my room.”  Chanyeol replied and he heard a soft hum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting, don’t forget about me.” Baekhyun said before hanging up the phone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if I can, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol thought while he shook his head. He slowly went out of the bathroom, just to see Sehun waiting for him outside. The younger had his eyes narrowed, his lips forming a slim line.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was him wasn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for me to go,” Chanyeol laughed while he ruffled Sehun's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you next week. Don’t forget about our bowling night, Jongdae will be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I won’t.” Sehun sighed. “Be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about me, go join your boyfriend in your room. I know where the exit is.” Chanyeol smiles, enjoying how Sehun blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet. I love you, bye,” Chanyeol said before opening the front door, ready to go. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Sehun reply to him “me too” but he already closed the door behind him. For the first time in months, he was back home in a few minutes, he walked fast and took a shortcut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he opened his apartment’s door, he was welcomed with an unfamiliar smell, he didn’t remember opening his door and being welcomed by this kind of smell. It was as if someone cooked for him. He walked further in his home and saw Baekhyun sitting in his kitchen, playing with his phone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already here? Come here and eat, it’s ready.” Baekhyun smiled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t move, it seemed unrealistic. How the hell did Baekhyun, a demon, cook for him, a useless human. He couldn’t understand. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not hungry?” Baekhyun’s smile wasn’t big now and it ached Chanyeol’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I am, I just didn’t expect you to cook. You know how to cook?” Chanyeol quickly walked towards him and sat before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you always surprised when I know how to do something? It’s quite insulting you know?” He snapped his fingers and plates appeared on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it wasn’t meant to be insulting, I just really didn’t expect you to be so… normal?” Chanyeol said with a little smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not normal,” Baekhyun said while he rolled his eyes playfully. “I hope you like pasta.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded because his throat felt tight. He liked pasta, he really did but not a lot of people knew it. He was too lazy to cook them and he honestly never liked the ones he was made for himself. But he wasn’t surprised anymore that Baekhyun knew what he liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun served them and they began to eat silently. The soundless atmosphere wasn’t bothering them, it was comforting. They didn’t need words, their presence was enough. Chanyeol enjoyed his meal and Baekhyun did an amazing job, it was so tasty that Chanyeol devoured it quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol lost himself in thought as he was almost done. He couldn’t understand why the demon was still here, wasting time on him. They didn’t have a deal, he didn’t give him his soul and wasn’t planning on changing his mind. So why was he still here, why was he still being nice to him despite his nature? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Chanyeol couldn’t control himself and asked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was something in Chanyeol’s eyes that changed, but Baekhyun understood what he meant by ‘here’. It wasn’t his apartment, it was earth. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same reason as you,” He softly answered, but it didn’t satisfy Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always loved humans. I mean, not humans, but the idea of them. How they were able to make their own decisions. You found them interesting. You told me you couldn’t remember what it was like to be a human; it’s been too long for you, so you were listening to everything I told you with so much attention. It was cute. You never judged me for something I couldn’t do or understand, you always told me that humans were all different. That I should take my time. I shouldn’t have expectations to be like others.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took a second to look at Chanyeol's face. A nostalgic smile formed on his face and his eyes were glassy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wait. What do you mean I told you I couldn’t remember what it was to be a human?” Chanyeol asked with a shaking voice. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like where this conversation was going , his guts were telling him something was going to happen. He didn’t like how honest the demon was and how he couldn’t blame him for it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were supposed to be mean, you know. You were supposed to feel pleasure when you tortured souls, you should’ve treated me like I was dirt on your shoes. But you didn’t. You treated me better than some people I knew, and we didn’t even know each other at that time.” Baekhyun continued like Chanyeol didn’t interrupt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Torture souls?” Chanyeol couldn’t believe what he heard. “ I never tortured-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right, you never did in this life, but you’re also wrong. You definitely tortured souls in your last life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My last what? Baekhyun, I don’t understand a single thing that you’re saying.” Chanyeol was frowning and tried to stop his hand from shaking. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to understand. He didn’t want to know what Baekhyun really meant by that. He didn’t want to think about consequences and what it meant for him. He could hear blood flowing to his head, throbbing at the same time as his heart beat. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Park Chanyeol. You were one of the greatest demons Hell has ever had the honor of welcoming. You lived a long demon life, you did a lot of things, had a well-known name, you were feared and respected.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Greatest demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tried his hardest to not faint. His head was spinning and he couldn’t really assimilate what Baekhyun truly meant. He was a great demon. If he remembered well, it meant that he was a prince of hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lying, of course that was a lie. He shouldn’t have believed that this demon was different from others. All they did was lie and spread confusion and chaos. He wasn’t going to fall for that trap… he wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to blame it on Baekhyun, but he knew him a little by now. He couldn’t find any sign of discomfort or sign that betrayed his honesty. He was genuine and open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t lying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took his head between his head and closed his eyes. It was okay. He was okay. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have experienced many feelings. But more than anything, you wanted to feel those complex feelings humans felt.” Baekhyun softly continued.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt intrigued, how could Baekhyun know what he thought when he was… a demon. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were your last words for me; you learned empathy and compassion with me, and you finally knew what the feeling that made humans act like they were crazy was. Love.” Chanyeol looked lost so Baekhyun added, “I was one of your requests, your last victim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Chanyeol felt like someone threw a whole bucket of ice all over his body, icing blood in his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sold my soul to you.” Baekhyun smiled gently and Chanyeol shivered even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re here now? Do you want revenge? Are you going to hurt me? Look, I’m really sorry for what I have done, if I have done it.  I get that you’re angry. I would’ve been too. But-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just breathe?” Baekhyun asked, looking at Chanyeol as if he lost his mind. “I thought we made it clear already. I will never harm you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?” Chanyeol whined, he couldn’t understand why that demon wasn’t trying to kill him. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, demons can’t directly harm humans. You remember? We can lure them, talk to them, try to manipulate them, but we will never be allowed to hurt one of them. I mean I could, if I really wanted to, I’m a demon after all, rules exist to be broken but I won’t. You’re still “pure” while I, a demon, am not. That’s why I can’t have that kind of desire while you’re still living. You’re safe and... Why would I kill you?” Baekhyun frowned. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You became like this... because of me. I mean, because of my past demon self.” Chanyeol slowly answered, taking his time to understand that he was supposedly safe.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost accepted that he was a demon in his past life. It was in the past right? But he could understand why Baekhyun was still waiting on earth, he was waiting for an occasion, and when he gets it, he’ll kill Chanyeol in a horrible way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Baekhyun’s frown disappeared. His eyes softened and they had warmth that Chanyeol hadn’t seen before. He was looking at the human with adoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you never agreed with me, you didn’t take my life, Chanyeol. You gave me one.” He seemed too genuine to lie and Chanyeol felt worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to say sorry again when the demon snapped his fingers and their plate disappeared, the table was clean and neat. He slowly walked towards Chanyeol’s room and the human walked behind him as best as one can with shaking legs. Chanyeol still couldn’t really believe that they were talking about him, that he was a great demon in his past life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My best friend lost his mom when he was 13. His dad worked more and more, sometimes he came home after weeks, claiming he had to go to the other side of the globe for a deal. He never truly told me you know, but I knew he felt lonely. That’s why I was almost sleeping everyday at his house, never wanting him to be alone or to feel like he was.” Baekhyun shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost laid completely on the bed, still letting enough room for Chanyeol to lay down or sit. Chanyeol relaxed all of his body and sat down beside Baekhyun. He felt safe as Baekhyun didn’t look dangerous. Before he could lose himself more in his thoughts, Baekhyun spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother was younger than me and cried so much when I came back home the second week I was with Junmyeon. I couldn’t see him cry, it physically pained me. I didn’t want to see his pretty brown eyes turning to red because of how much he cried. So I talked with my parents, I explained the situation and we decided to adopt Jun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well not legally, but in a certain way. My mom always treated him like her son and my dad couldn’t let him stay in an empty house all by himself. They talked to him, they cried and it was very dramatic, but anyway, all of this just to explain to you once again how important my brother was to me. He loved everything related to witchcraft but he bought the wrong book, did a bad ritual and disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I did a ritual too with the hope of seeing him come back but it didn’t happen. You appeared.” Baekhyun was looking at Chanyeol with another expression, he sat upright and brought his upper body closer to Chanyeol. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing which didn’t change about you is your black hair,” he whispered while slowly sitting up, he was only half-lying on the bed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently grabbed a dark curly lock into his fingers, playing with it with a little smile on his face. He let his finger slide slowly down the human’s head and gently touched his face. Baekhyun placed two fingers under Chanyeol’s chin, forcing the other to look him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your black hair and the shape of your eyes. Your eyes didn’t have that chocolate color you have now, they were icy blue. At first I didn’t know what it meant, but after some time you explained to me the positions in your world worked differently. You knew someone’s rank by the color of his eyes. The lowest rank was black then burgundy, red, then golden, white, and finally blue. Like fire, it was a gradient of temperature of red to blue, but in Hell it was a gradient of power. And yours were icy blue.” Chanyeol could clearly distinguish the pride behind Baekhyun’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you had long horns, at least the first time I saw you. And now that I think about it, your clothes were so expensive. Truly a prince of Hell.” He laughed, his eyes disappearing behind his soft cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it possible?” Chanyeol was frowning, trying hard to understand what Baekhyun was telling him. “How can I suddenly be a human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suddenly?” Baekhyun laughed, his melodious voice bouncing softly on the walls. “Oh dear, it was anything but sudden. It wasn’t given to you, you worked really, really hard for it. You need to collect a million souls to even be able to ask to become human again and you weren’t even sure if you were going to be accepted, but it didn’t stop you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s only a million then why has every demon not turned into humans?” Chanyeol asked, still confused and Baekhyun smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because living a demon life is enjoyable. You have power, money, everything you ever wished when you were human. You can have whoever you want, whenever you want. You’re the evolved version of yourself, no fat in your body, only muscles and beauty, only to tempt humans better forever because you’re not even aging. You’re a living sin, and you corrupt people, do you think everyone will want to let go of this lifestyle?” Baekhyun asked with a little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to forget that yes, there are some who want to be human again, who didn’t choose to be demons, but the more you live in hell, the less you remember your memories and the reasons why you want to go back there. Plus, you’re not even sure where they’re going to send you back on earth, in which state? Maybe you’ll be younger than you were at the time you sold your soul, maybe older. Who in their right mind will take the risk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently I did,” Chanyeol whispered in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did.” Baekhyun had a proud smile on his lips. “You were one of the oldest demons, you went through a lot of human centuries. Maybe I didn’t tell you this but time isn’t the same on earth and in hell. A year on earth will be a century in hell, so do the math yourself. You were tired of being a demon, you weren’t happy anymore, you needed more, a new challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A challenge? Collecting a million souls is challenging?” Chanyeol couldn’t believe it, maybe he was sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how hard it is to collect a soul? It takes us usually months, maybe even years. My last one is still not done, I have one last person to kill and then I’m good. But it took me more than four months - almost five - to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>half </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the job.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t underestimate yourself, you were one of the most talented ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I tricked you.” Chanyeol was convinced but Baekhyun shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? You didn’t even want my soul at first. You would never use such methods. You were a great demon, not a vulgar demon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s say I believe you. How the hell did I come back here already with a family?” Chanyeol was trying his best to understand everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, collecting those souls and asking to turn into a human was tricky because you didn’t know what you’ll get at the end. Well, that’s the part I was talking about. You can have a clean start by being a newborn, sometimes you’ll be an orphaned child, or even an old person with no family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were lucky, they introduced you in a family, created memories, linked you to some people. You have a loving family, loyal friends, you’re pretty smart and handsome with some of your old features. I think you hit the jackpot.” Baekhyun was caressing some of Chanyeol’s locks slowly, enjoying the soft hair under his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So my family is.. fake? And my friends too?” Chanyeol felt a pang against his chest. It hurts him, more than it should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fake? No. You still share the same blood. Think of it like this, a normal human being doesn't remember a lot of their childhood memories. They only know their parents are their parents because they grew up around them, right? It’s the same for you. Your mother still loves and cherishes you the most, because for her it’s real, you’re her son. The same goes for your friends, they truly love you, they chose to be your friends so you shouldn’t doubt them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still feels like, they aren’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing changed from yesterday for you.” Baekhyun interrupted him. “It was your past life, and this life is yours now. Your family, your friends, your goals and dreams. Everything is real and yours. You worked hard for it, don’t let it go to waste because of your doubts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s still real.” Chanyeol repeated and Baekhyun nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. You don’t have to worry about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded slowly. It was logical, he thought, that nothing changed from yesterday. It was still him, still his life. He called his mom two days ago, when she told him she loved him, it was real, it was her own will, nothing to do with past life. It was real, but It felt unreal. He was a demon in his past life? He had to laugh. He couldn’t even hurt an ant. How in hell did he torture souls?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun kept playing with his hair and Chanyeol slowly felt tension leaving his body. He relaxed within seconds under Baekhyun’s touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s watch this Letnix.” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Netflix, but yes. Let’s watch something,” Chanyeol replied by taking his laptop, and let Baekhyun choose the movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay down and during the movie they slowly got closer. Baekhyun still played with Chanyeol’s hair. At the beginning, they had a weird position but they found a comfortable one. Chanyeol had his head on Baekhyun’s chest, his arms were around Baekhyun, while the smaller had one hand on Chanyeol’s hair and the other on his shoulder. It was relaxing, and Chanyeol could smell Baekhyun’s familiar perfume, this gentle sandalwood smell was filling his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgot where he was, in whose arms he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgot about his past or future. What he did before didn’t matter now, not when he never felt this calm in his entire life before. He will worry another time about what he did to people, he will remember when he will have time for the numerous lives that he destroyed. Now, he felt safe in the devil’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even realizing it, he fell asleep wrapped in warm arms. When he woke up, he didn’t really remember his dream. It was just one of the most peaceful sleep he had since forever, and he could only remember blue. There was blue everywhere, maybe waves crashing against rocks. The sea? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know, but what he knew was that he woke up alone. He couldn’t really explain why he felt a weight in his stomach when he noticed that the other one left. What did it mean? He was disappointed or not surprised? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol did something he never did in his entire life, he texted someone first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where are you?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not even a minute passed when he received an answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You already missed me? Jongdae came back, but if you want to see me I’ll come back tonight, if he’s gone.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t stop his lips from forming a smile, something in him changed. He knew there was no logic in his behavior, he just learned something important yesterday and today he was acting desperate because of a demon? It wasn’t logical, but it felt right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hated himself for thinking about how handsome the demon was before, how incredibly attractive he was. But now that he knew his origins, he was in fact a former demon, it didn’t feel as forbidden than before. It was comforting, almost reassuring him. He always felt like something was missing, he was obsessed with fire and loved warmness more than anything. There was a reason behind all of those, he knew why he loved playing with flames now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was related to his past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His past still influenced his present, so maybe it was the reason why he felt like this for Baekhyun. Maybe the warmth he felt while they were cuddling, was only comforting because he had the body temperature of a demon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was usually honest to himself, there was always true and false in his thoughts. He was trying to justify his liking to a demon by almost removing all of his responsibilities from his feelings. Yes, he doesn’t choose who he is attracted to, but he couldn’t blame it all on Baekhyun. And there was no way, the demon will feel the same way too, he was just messing with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’ll be gone, we have a movie to finish.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He texted back. Jongdae could be gone once for him, like Chanyeol did when Jongdae first began to date his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t finish the movie, not this time, and not the few nights after this one either. It’s been days and Chanyeol felt more and more comfortable around the demon, maybe a little too comfortable. When he noticed he was zoning out, Chanyeol sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should come with me tomorrow.” Chanyeol said while he took off his glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to go bowling with you and your friends?” Baekhyun was on Chanyeol’s bed, reading one of the younger’s comics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be just the kids and me, Jongdae can’t come this time. He has to finish his project, we will get him something to eat when we come back.” Chanyeol turned his body towards Baekhyun, waiting for his answer. “We will be four people with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked up from his comics then rolled his eyes after he crossed Chanyeol’s glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever, I’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt like his chest was too small for his heart and it was getting tighter. The corner of his lips slightly upturned, a content smile was adoring his face. He put his glasses back before drowning himself in his papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, he decided it was enough and joined Baekhyun’s side and they talked about the comics. They shared theories and argued about characters. Even if Chanyeol felt like he wanted to choke Baekhyun more than once for defending a shitty character, he liked it. He liked how he knew he could share everything with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yawned and that’s when Baekhyun decided to stop annoying Chanyeol, he smiled at the human and brought Baekhyun closer to himself. Chanyeol immediately wrapped his arms around him, enjoying the closeness and the heat emanating from the demon. The familiar feeling welcomed him and he slowly relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, like always he slept with Baekhyun, he woke up alone. There was a note beside his pillow: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ll be back in time, wait for me in your friend’s apartment. I’ll give you a ride.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol sighed loudly before starting to prepare himself. He hoped Baekhyun kept his promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he took a shower and was fully dressed, he walked towards Sehun’s apartment. He aggressively played with his lighter, he opened and closed it very quickly. He was nervous, and in theory there was no reason for him to be nervous but he was; it was terrifying. He was going to let Baekhyun, a demon who was now his-kind-of-crush-but-officially-friend, meet one of the most precious people in Chanyeol’s life, Sehun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked a few times until someone opened the door, and Jongin welcomed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi hyung, you’re early.” Jongin smiled and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile too. “And you look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I finished early. Thank you, even if I did nothing particular.” Chanyeol walked in and he saw Sehun about to wear an earring. “Hi kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun rolled his eyes. “Hello to you too hyung. What’s wrong? Why are you so early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I missed you.” Chanyeol replied while he sat beside him and Sehun chuckled, a mocking smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have known you for more than a year now, hyung, and you are never on time for any of your appointments, let alone your hanging out with us,” Sehun answered back, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you dressed like you are going on a date? Is it a date? Are you stressing over us meeting your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was now Chanyeol’s turn to feel irritated. He didn’t think he put that much effort in his style today, and they were acting as if he wore a crop top. He rolled his eyes, a habit he didn’t from who he took from, his lovely demon or his annoyingly cute Sehun. He just texted them in the morning to let them know that Baekhyun was coming too,and just mentioned that he was going to give them a ride but he never said anything about a boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t my boyfriend,” Chanyeol said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet.” Sehun smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll beat the f-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to eat after bowling?” Jongin interrupted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Chanyeol nodded. “ Jongdae will be too busy to go out and buy something, I have to take care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I know him?” Sehun changed the subject, not done with bothering Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably never saw him, but Jongin did,” Chanyeol answered and Jongin let out a confused sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did? When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the guy who asked you to give me paper bags?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know who you’re talking about.” Jongin excitedly said. “He is really charming and nice! He always gives me something to drink or eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you eat it? You take something from a stranger? Nini, how old are you for not knowing that you never take something from a stranger?” Sehun was frowning, his eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knew Chanyeol hyung!” Jongin said for his defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means nothing. You could’ve put yourself in danger.” Sehun was calm but his lips were forming a thin line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin sighed and walked closer to Sehun, he wanted to hug the younger, but Sehun didn’t let him. He was mad, Chanyeol could clearly see it in the way he was speaking or reacting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me Hunnie, he’ll always be safe with Baekhyun.”  Chanyeol said, wrapping an arm around the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Sehun tensed under his touch for a few seconds. The younger looked at Chanyeol briefly before relaxing, he let Chanyeol hug him, under Jongin’s protests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you then,” Sehun whispered and Chanyeol chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Chanyeol answered as he felt his phone buzzing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair, you always let him hug you.” Chanyeol heard Jongin saying, when he was looking at his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m here.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt warm filling up his entire being. It was only two words, but they were enough for Chanyeol to melt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys stopped their little argument, something changed in their eyes and Chanyeol didn’t like it at all. There was this spark, this little thing, that he rarely saw in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two will behave, right?” Chanyeol wanted reassurance but he didn’t have what he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will see.” Sehun smiled before he stood up and walked out of the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was outside, Chanyeol didn’t have to search for Baekhyun’s car. He was in front of the building, against his black Audi. He was in casual clothes but he looked like he walked straight out of a magazine. Chanyeol felt his heart being squeezed in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun instinctively looked up, his eyes naturally found Chanyeol. A small smile bloomed on the demon’s face, he was glowing, brighter than ever. He looked amazing, incredible, and happy. Chanyeol was glad he could witness this, seeing Baekhyun genuinely happy.  The demon walked towards him, only a few inches were separating them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you,” Baekhyun whispered but it was clear in Chanyeol’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Chanyeol’s smile grew even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see himself in Baekhyun’s chocolate eyes, but a light nudge on his ribs brought him back to earth. He turned his attention to his left and saw Sehun and Jongin smiling at him, a little too sweet for his liking. He forgot about them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun this is Sehun, and his best friend Jongin. And guys, this is Baekhyun.” Chanyeol did the greetings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was silent for a few seconds, his eyes not leaving the newcomers. Chanyeol was scared that Baekhyun wasn’t comfortable anymore, but the demon smiled at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to meet you two, Chanyeol talked a lot about you.” Baekhyun offered a hand and Sehun grabbed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you are the one who is trying to steal my hyung,” Sehun said with a smile, but something was off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to say glad to meet you too,” Jongin said once he shook Baekhyun’s hand too. “We finally officially met!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed lightly before nodding. “I’m sorry I never took the time to greet you properly, but you always seemed in a hurry,” Baekhyun explained himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Jongin answered with an honest smile and Chanyeol decided it was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go to the bowling centre before our reservation goes to waste?” He said and they nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got in the car, Chanyeol sitting in front with Baekhyun, while his friends were in the backseat. Chanyeol could see Sehun looking at them from the interior rearview. Once Baekhyun began to drive, Sehun asked a few questions, he knew they couldn’t ignore him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did you two meet?” Sehun’s deep voice was light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s quite funny-“ Chanyeol began but Baekhyun interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was nothing funny in how we met, you were walking alone in the middle of the night, almost interrupting a gang meeting,” Baekhyun said while his eyes were glued on the road. “You could’ve hurt yourself, if I didn’t take you away from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know there was a gang meeting?” Sehun asked, now intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they had guns, bags and there were many of them. I don’t need more to know it means danger.” Baekhyun smiled, clearly amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could‘ve defended myself.” Chanyeol was mumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Baekhyun glanced at him quickly with a smirk before looking at the road. “You didn’t seem like you could’ve left from there alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always told you to be careful, hyung.” Sehun sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you studying?” Jongin asked and Chanyeol felt panic rising in his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this? An interrogation?” Chanyeol replied before Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sehun was honest at least. “He is the first guy we officially meet, did you really think we would let him without questioning him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to be sure he is trustworthy.” Jongin continued. “Even if I already trust him, it’s only formality.” He said while he looked at Chanyeol through the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First guy huh,” Baekhyun whispered quietly and only Chanyeol could hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was clearly smiling now. His eyes were sparkling and they were forming the familiar half-moon that Chanyeol cherished. Chanyeol could feel his ears burning from embarrassment, but he could endure it, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>endure it, if it meant seeing Baekhyun joyful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough questions for now.” Chanyeol was trying to act confident, but he still couldn’t help but slide from the seat, trying to fuse with it, to disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I have one question left,” Sehun replied. “Are you younger than Chanyeol hyung?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was directed to Baekhyun, who shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m older, but he never calls me hyung.” Baekhyun noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you never acted like my elder.” Chanyeol tried to not smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll double my efforts then.” Baekhyun gave him a half smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s breath got caught in his throat, did the devil know what his smile was doing to Chanyeol?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they forgot about us Jongin.” Sehun whispered loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let out a frustrated groan. He looked behind, with his eyes narrowed, straight into Sehun’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go there by car or walk Sehun?” Chanyeol wanted to seem threatening but Sehun was unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the one who’s driving, hyung?” The younger arrogantly answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun laughed with his melodious voice, he was enjoying their interactions, Jongin joined him too, laughing lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day, I’ll fight you.” Chanyeol sat back properly, his arms crossed on his chest. He was trying to stay calm but he was frustrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun put a hand on Chanyeol’s thigh, he squeezed it gently, and warmth was spreading under his touch. It was enough to turn his sour feelings to a pleasant comfort. He wasn’t as agitated as before. Chanyeol took one of Baekhyun’s fingers into his, it was small but slim, even his hand was pretty. Chanyeol gave a light squeeze before letting his hand go, Baekhyun gave him a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was scary how much Baekhyun had an impact on him, it was scary yet comforting to know there was someone, something out there, able to understand his feelings without him having to use words. The ride went smoothly after that and they quickly arrived at their destination. Sehun and Jongin walked before them, to check the reservation while Chanyeol walked slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope their questions didn’t bother you.” Chanyeol began, looking to the ground. “They can be too much sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are protective.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded, there was no point in lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you are surrounded by them, I’m relieved. Do you think they ever thought that the first boy you’ll take with you will be a demon?” Baekhyun smirked and Chanyeol walked past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, he was embarrassed, because it meant that Baekhyun was seeing this hanging out thing for more, did he think it was a date? And second, he said it himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never gone bowling before,” Baekhyun said and Jongin smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m sure Chanyeol hyung will be thrilled to teach you how to do it.” Jongin said and Sehun chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good at bowling?” Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The real question is, what aren’t you good with?” Baekhyun whispered with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shook his head amusedly and began to give tips to Baekhyun. He began to explain how to grab the ball, how to move only his wrist and which weight of ball to use. He was really focused on him, like always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he understands now.” Sehun interrupted them after almost ten minutes of explanation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Sehun and Jongin weren’t comfortable with Baekhyun, but after a round they were more relaxed. When Baekhyun threw a gutter ball - twice in a row - Sehun laughed loudly, he was bent in half, wrapping his arms around himself while Jongin tried to guide Baekhyun without laughing. Baekhyun was glowing, shining brightly, his eyes were forming half moons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was watching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in months, his mind was at ease. He wasn’t worrying about something, he wasn’t trying to understand a situation or analyze something, no. He wasn’t sure how to describe his feelings if someone asked him how he felt. It was a weird combination of intimacy and coziness. It was like the puzzle piece he always thought he was missing was found. He didn’t have this heavy weight on his chest anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was laughing and looking to his side he saw Baekhyun, already looking at him with a smile on his lips. When he was unmotivated for his studies, Baekhyun knew what to tell him to motivate him. He was suggesting different ways to relax, he was looking after Chanyeol more than Chanyeol himself. He was even having fun with Chanyeol’s closest friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could finally breathe, he didn’t feel like his head was underwater at this point. He could breathe only because he knew Baekhyun was by his side, he was there. Chanyeol’s breath got caught in his throat, when he understood where his thoughts were going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Chanyeol looked around and saw three pair of eyes looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly took a ball and focused, he didn’t want to lose face in front of Baekhyun. He easily made a strike and went to sit in his seat. The night was going to be long, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was right. They laughed a lot, they joked around, exchanged some random facts about themselves. Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun loved bubble tea, and especially when it was with jasmine tea. Chanyeol felt relieved everything went smoothly, without any problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours, they went to a fast food joint, they ordered some food and they dropped Sehun and Jongin off. Baekhyun drove to Chanyeol's apartment, and once he parked his car, he looked at Chanyeol. He wasn’t moving, Chanyeol understood that tonight he wouldn’t follow him inside. A weight dropped in his stomach, suddenly the bag of food he was holding disgusted him, he wasn’t hungry anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for today.” Baekhyun interrupted his thoughts. “It’s been ages since I enjoyed myself that much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you to you, I didn’t see the kids having that much fun with someone else.” Chanyeol smiled gently. “You have something to do tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded simply, not adding anything else. It confused Chanyeol, he never acted like this. Something changed in Baekhyun’s eyes, he couldn’t describe what it was, but it changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, take care of yourself, I’ll see you.” Chanyeol walked out of the car, with a heavy heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His walk to his apartment was slow, and endless. He was torturing himself, thinking about Baekhyun’s weird behavior. He knew something was wrong, there was something wrong but he couldn’t ask Baekhyun what it was. If he wanted to tell Chanyeol he would’ve done it already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back?” Jongdae welcomes him, sitting on the couch of the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hummed. “I got you something to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to him, giving him the paper bag. Jongdae gave him a warm smile, he felt slightly better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done with your project?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost. I’ll be done in less than an hour, I just need to re-read everything. How was it?” Jongdae asked while he sipped from his energetic drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good. I needed to be with the kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, I’ll be there too.” Jongdae gave him a little smile. “Take a shower and go to sleep, you look like you haven’t slept in days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, just tell me I’m ugly, it’ll be quicker,” Chanyeol replied and Jongdae laughed out loud, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you’re ugly for the world, you’re handsome in my eyes, Yeollie,” Jongdae teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucker.” Chanyeol laughed while rolling his eyes. “Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night!” Chanyeol heard when he closed his room door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed exactly what his best friend told him, he took a long and warm shower. The water almost burned his skin, only red marks were visible when he finished. He wore the pyjama bottoms only, laying on his bed, looking at his phone. Baekhyun didn’t text him, and he usually sent him texts. Maybe it was because he saw him a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed, he rubbed his face a few times. He got under his covers and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He didn’t want to think about anything anymore, his mind was tired, he didn’t want to torment himself more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed around, turned and moved in his bed for a few hours. The weight on his heart had no intentions of disappearing and it irritated him. He was at the edge, all of his senses were on alert but he didn’t know why. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s okay. You’re going to be okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ was repeated in his mind like a mantra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud sound cut him out of his thoughts. He almost instantly stood up, his eyes searched for the origin of the sound. His heart was beating fast against his chest, and when he saw a black form moving in the corner of his room against his drawer, he felt adrenaline flowing in his blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ready to attack the form when he slowly recognised it. His heart missed a beat, and his breath got caught in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun?” He whispered almost afraid of hearing the confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The form didn’t answer but Chanyeol knew he was right. Chanyeol first saw Baekhyun’s face. There was a cut in his left eyebrow, black blood was running from it down to his chin. His right cheek was swollen, his pale skin turned to purple with green undertones. The same black blood was slightly running down from his nose. Chanyeol could feel the pain by just looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tried to walk towards him, and under a better light Chanyeol saw the demon’s real condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Chanyeol was petrified in his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was in a dreadful situation. His white shirt changed colour, it was soaked with the demon’s blood. It was torn down, and Chanyeol could see the pinkish almost red skin under it. It seemed slightly swollen and dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes were shaking, he didn’t know where to look. What to do? He didn’t even know that demons could get hurt. Their blood wasn’t red like humans but it still existed, it still was blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What happened?” Chanyeol stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mentally shook himself and got out of his trance. He quickly walked to the demon, taking Baekhyun’s hand to guide him but the demon let out a pained whine. Baekhyun’s jaw was tense and his lips were shaking. He was in such great pain, Chanyeol could literally feel it in his bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, let’s sit on my bed, I swear I won’t touch you.” Chanyeol whispered softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s grip was light and he guided Baekhyun without trying to touch him. The demon let out a relieved sound when he sat on the soft mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you talk? Do you need water?” Chanyeol worriedly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t answer his question, he simply closed his eyes, and breathed deeply a few times. He needed time, Chanyeol understood that, he really did, but he needed answers. He needed reassurance, he needed to know Baekhyun would be okay. He never experienced that type of fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scary possibility of losing someone, that horrific realisation that Chanyeol could lose him. He could lose the only thing that made him happy in years, maybe it was selfish of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was absolutely selfish of him to try to think of what to do to save a demon, when he knew hundreds of thousands of humans would have chosen to kill the demon themselves. What did a demon mean to the world? His loss could make earth a better place. A better place, maybe for them but definitely not for Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not for Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a fragile squeeze in his fingers, Baekhyun was still holding his hand. Chanyeol felt his heart melting and tears welling up in his eyes. He was terrorised. He couldn't stand looking at the demon in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what to do,” He whispered, wanting to put some pressure in his grip but he was scared of hurting the demon even more. “I’m begging you to tell me how I can ease your pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullet.” He heard Baekhyun whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullet?” Chanyeol repeated. “There’s a bullet? In your body?” He asked and the demon nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, okay. I need to take it out? Where is it? Wait I’m coming back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to let go of Baekhyun’s hand but the smaller one was holding it tighter. Baekhyun was hurting himself but he didn’t want to let go of him. Chanyeol felt like someone forced his fingers through his skin and chest and crushed his heart slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming back.” Chanyeol said firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, the demon let him go. Chanyeol was trying his best to keep his calm, his voice wasn’t shaking unlike his hands. He stood up and almost ran to his kitchen. There was no lights turned on so he knew Jongdae was asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took out a plastic bowl and filled it with warm water. He immediately turned back to his room, put the bowl carefully next to Baekhyun. He went to his bathroom, grabbed a clean towel and returned to his demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly immersed the towel in the warm water, when it was completely soft and soaked he squeezed out the excess before wiping the fresh blood off his face. He tried not to put any pressure on the wounds but he saw the demon wincing. Chanyeol apologised every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was satisfied with the face, he doused the towel in the water. He tore up Baekhyun’s shirt and his eyes were actively searching for the wound. It was difficult to miss it, near his oblique and his left side was completely covered in black blood and the skin was red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it going to hurt you?” Chanyeol asked, but Baekhyun didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s hands were trembling and he wanted to throw up. It was too much for him. He was going to take out a bullet. Him, Park Chanyeol, who could never bear to see blood or people in pain. It was ridiculous, his situation was insane and he wanted to laugh but he took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long and deep breaths. He had to do it for Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol said one last time before he inserted his fingers into the wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s whole body tensed up, his mouth was wide open and he was silently screaming. Chanyeol didn’t look at his face, too scared that if he saw Baekhyun’s face, he'd be tempted to stop. He continued to move his fingers slowly and immerse them deeper, trying to find the bullet quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds he found it, he grabbed it tightly and took it out. The muscle tissue being torn up created an awful, wet sound. Chanyeol felt dizzy, but he did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun let out a relieved sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the same instant, Chanyeol could see the wound disappearing and his muscles were regenerating quickly. Only a pink shade stayed where the wound was. Chanyeol understood, the bullet was preventing Baekhyun from healing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red marks on his chest were disappearing too slowly, his pale and porcelain-like skin was smooth again. As if nothing happened, as if it wasn’t covered by burns a few seconds ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. His sigh was long and deep, coming from his guts. Baekhyun had his eyes closed but he didn’t seem like he was in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The danger faded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s view got blurry. He was going to cry as he contained himself too much. He took the plastic bowl with the towel on it, before standing up. He walked to his bathroom but he felt his legs shaking at each step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clear water turned to almost mud, dark mud. It wasn’t mud though, it was Baekhyun’s blood. He threw the water in the bathroom sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He washed his hands once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrubbed his fingers against each other harshly, soap foaming quickly, yet it wasn’t enough. He still felt dirty, hands full of blood. He let out a sharp sigh, letting out the tears he was holding and put his hands on the sink to balance himself. He closed his eyes and put his head against the cold glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was okay. Baekhyun was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, he washed his face and went back to Baekhyun. The demon still had his eyes closed. Chanyeol was relieved. He searched for an oversized shirt and some underwear in his closet and put it near Baekhyun's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He longingly watched him before his eyes caught the numbers on his alarm. 2:32 in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re not sleeping. Take a shower and come back.” Chanyeol tiredly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun opened his eyes, they were red like rubies. He was vulnerable, completely defenseless before Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need my help?” He asked the demon who shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon stood up, slowly and silently, taking the clothes and walking straight to the bathroom. Chanyeol saw the state of his fitted sheet and sighed, they were covered by a deep brown and black substance. He quickly took them off and changed them. Once he was finished, he left the dirty ones close to the bathroom door and sat on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Baekhyun opened the door, steam and fog was visible behind him. He looked adorable in Chanyeol’s clothes, he noticed. He was looking at Chanyeol silently, the human softly patted a place close to him and the demon walked to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comfortable silence was sitting with them, no one was speaking, no one used words to express themselves or what they felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was finishing the work.” Baekhyun began, his voice deeper than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trapped the guy, alone in one of his company’s rooms. I should’ve made it quick, I know I should’ve, but when I asked him if he regretted what he did, his only answer was no. Then he laughed.” Baekhyun grinded his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He insulted that poor woman. He showed no remorse. I couldn’t take it, I wanted him to feel pain. To have a little taste of what was going to happen to him down there. I wanted to hurt him, to make him pay for what he did. So, I took my time.” Baekhyun’s knuckles turned to white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He screamed so loudly, I should’ve cut his tongue but I thought the building was empty. It wasn’t. He was in agony, even with the most advanced medicine he wouldn’t have made it, I knew he was dead. I could hear his screaming, he’s waiting for his punishment. But then someone opened the door, one of his employees came in. I don’t know if he was a bodyguard or security or fuck it, I don’t know, he just had a gun, pointing at me with it. I tried to neutralise him first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a pretty good fighter. He beat up my face and nose, but I was better. I left him on the floor, thinking he wouldn't stand up after I pushed him with my power. Technically I didn’t touch him, so it’s okay. I thought he wouldn’t stand up, he didn’t. He shot me while he was lying on the floor.” Baekhyun breathed deeply before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually demon’s don’t get hurt, but my condition is different. The one who shot me was innocent, I couldn’t physically touch or harm him, and I had no intentions to do it. The time we wasted was enough for his boss to die. I collected the soul I wanted, my job was finished. I used my power on him. I made him forget me, I erased every trace of me on the security camera. My body was trying to heal but the bullet was stopping it, and I couldn’t take it off. I could only think of you. Thank you for saving me, once again.” Baekhyun finished with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought.” Chanyeol stopped to take a deep breath </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were going to die here. I was freaking out and I felt uneasy for a few hours before you come and... I’m glad you’re better now.” Chanyeol sighed. “So your job is done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m done for now.” Baekhyun was looking straight into Chanyeol’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll be more.. available?” Chanyeol was trying to be subtle but it was a failed mission judging from Baekhyun’s cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Mister Park? You want to take me on a date?” Baekhyun’s eyes were shining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind.” Chanyeol said quickly, clearly not ready to talk about it. He was too embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Baekhyun laughed softly, looking at the human fondly. “Ask me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could only see goodwill in Baekhyun’s eyes. He was an open book for the human, he looked excited and joyful. There was a brown ring around his red irises. It was pretty. Chanyeol smiled, but he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep. You’re tired.” He pushed Baekhyun on the mattress and laid beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was whining. “You weren’t going to say that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled, he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun. Almost too naturally, like he did it his entire life. He was the big spoon, Baekhyun felt too petite and fragile between his arms. Chanyeol couldn’t help himself, he hurried his face in Baekhyun’s nap. The demon’s hair was tickling his nose but it was pleasant. He pressed his lips lightly against the demon’s warm body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk about it tomorrow?” Chanyeol said before closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t understand Baekhyun’s answer; he’s already drowned in the sweet arms of Morpheus. He opened his eyes to a chilly and empty bed, like always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t eat in the morning, still affected by the emotions of yesterday. He went to his classes, took notes, studied them and prepared his revised notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated to fall behind, that was one of the main reasons he was overworking himself. He passed hours in the library close to the window to watch outside when he was taking breaks. He was looking outside when he noticed Jongin alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, he was usually always with Sehun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to end his studying for today, gathered his stuff and walked out of the library.  He was feeling the sun’s rays after almost 5 full hours of being behind doors to study. He felt instantly happy when he felt the sunshine against his skin. He stopped his small walk to just enjoy the moment. He forgot Jongin, or anybody in the world. He just focused on his senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol walked to the spot where he saw Jongin. There was now no one, Chanyeol was confused, where did he go? He turned around to fall face to face with Sejun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Sejun enthusiastically said with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was too close for Chanyeol’s liking but he didn’t say anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sejun. How are you? It’s been a long time since I saw you.” Chanyeol smiled at him politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since the bar, I know. We have to hang out soon! Did you hear about what happened to the bar?” Sejun abruptly changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well a big fight broke out after a few minutes you went home, I don’t remember if I told you this. But a few days later, there was gunfire. The owner of the bar died and one of his staff members did too. I’m glad we didn’t go there that day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I didn’t know,” Chanyeol lied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.. we need to find a new hanging out pl-“ Sehun was interrupted by a melodious voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol?” Chanyeol turned around to see Baekhyun, looking at Sejun directly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The taller man couldn't help himself but smiled at the demon. Baekhyun was in casual clothes, he was handsome as ever, there were even some students who were looking back at him at least twice. They were at the middle of the campus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Baek.” Chanyeol was smiling brightly. “Baek, this is Sejun, one of my friends, I think you saw him at the bar. And Sejun, this is Baekhyun my..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend.” Baekhyun finished before Chanyeol could end his sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend,” Sejun said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol could see that Sejun’s smile was forced. He wasn’t close to him but he could feel it. Something was making him feel uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wanted to tell him, it was because even he didn’t know Baekhyun was apparently his boyfriend. He was too shaken to react fast.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anything could escape his lips, Chanyeol felt an arm wrapping around his waist. He looked down to see Baekhyun, who was smiling at Sejun. It could’ve been sweet if Chanyeol wasn’t feeling how tense Baekhyun was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he have to tell you?” His melodious voice hid his threatening nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know you either so he probably didn’t think it was important to mention it to you.” Baekhyun’s eyes formed crescents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sejun inhaled deeply before smiling wider, his lips pressed in a tight line. “I... am going to go.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sejun was looking at Chanyeol one last time, scrutinizing his face as if he was searching for a sign. Something, anything that could tell him that Baekhyun was lying. Chanyeol didn’t agree, but he didn’t disagree either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a fraction of second, his eyes fell on the smaller and Chanyeol felt the demon wrapped around him grow even more tense; he was going to act. Instinctively, Chanyeol put an arm around Baekhyun, keeping him down, making sure he wasn’t going to lose control. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day, Sejun.” Baekhyun broke his trance. Sejun didn’t look back when he walked away. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” Chanyeol whispered before Baekhyun could move or speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to kill him,” The smaller bit out between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wrapped his other arm around the smaller and tightened his hold until Baekhyun looked up. Their eyes met and the taller forgot what he wanted to say, nothing mattered. Only Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t, you know it. And you don’t have to worry,” Chanyeol succeeded in saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was still looking at him fiercely for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes and pressed his head against Chanyeol’s neck. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” He mumbled against his skin. “But that fucker was thinking...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can read people’s minds?” Chanyeol began to panic until he heard Baekhyun’s crystal clear laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No dummy, I can’t. But I could see it in his eyes. He has feelings for you.” Baekhyun frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at him without saying anything, the demon probably took his silence as a negative answer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks at you how I look at you.” Baekhyun continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t,” Chanyeol tried to say before feeling teeth on his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch. Stop. It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not reciprocated for him.” Chanyeol was almost thinking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even a heartbeat passed before he felt a kiss on his neck, the same place where he bit him a few seconds ago. The kiss was lighter than a butterfly. Maybe even gentler than a feather.  </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cute</em>
  </b>
  <span>, Chanyeol thought, smiling unconsciously. Maybe he could get used to this feeling of him by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lose you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so low, maybe it wasn’t even directed to him, maybe Baekhyun only whispered to himself. But Chanyeol heard it, it was so loud for him, so clear in his mind. He felt like someone grabbed his heart and squeezed it tightly. It was as if they crushed his lungs too, with no air left in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the thought that Baekhyun was thinking he wasn’t enough turned his blood cold in his veins. The demon with his ethereal beauty was insecure. Chanyeol made him feel like he was replaceable, and he never hated himself more than that moment. If only Baekhyun could see himself, the same way Chanyeol was seeing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to tell you this but Baekhyun, you were created with so much attention and adoration. If I didn’t know what you were, I would’ve put my hand in fire and say that you were an angel. You’re gorgeous. Just incredibly attractive and it’s killing me how you don’t see it. You don’t have to be insecure. I’m the human here, being insecure is my job. And nothing will take you away from me,” Chanyeol whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know where his confidence came from, but he was grateful for it. He felt like he could fight everyone and anything for Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Baekhyun told him to, he’d burn the whole world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller separated himself from Chanyeol and looked at him with an expression the taller never knew Baekhyun was capable of. Was it fear in his eyes? Maybe anticipation or just surprise that Chanyeol was comforting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chanyeol felt Baekhyun unwrapping his arms from his waist, he instantly felt cold. He missed the warmth, the comforting yet dangerous warmth coming from his demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go back to your apartment; it’s getting late and your friend is going to be back soon,” Baekhyun said, but Chanyeol could hear how his words came out all choked up. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay a little longer with you tonight, if it’s okay with you,” Chanyeol replied, looking at the smaller one with a hopeful expression. “You have nothing to do today, right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed. “It’s not fair, you know I can never say no to you,” he answered with a little pout and Chanyeol found him adorable. He seemed harmless, tame even. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat outside, I know a really good restaurant nearby.” Chanyeol smiled while he took the smaller’s hands into his own before beginning to walk. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol I can’t eat ever-” Baekhyun added but Chanyeol cut him off. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know demon’s don't usually need to eat, but I know you can still taste things. I know you don’t like cucumbers, don’t worry I know. I remembered it, one time you told me,” He answered him like it was the most natural thing in the world. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a soft giggle, he noticed a lot of things about Baekhyun these days. Sometimes he remembered facts about him, that he knew Baekhyun never told him, at least not in this lifetime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just enjoy our night together,” He whispered with a satisfied smile plastered on his face, his cheeks becoming warmer. He heard Baekhyun’s bubbly laugh and Chanyeol’s heart did a flip in his chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant was far, but they walked in a comfortable silence. When they were waiting at a stop light, Chanyeol caressed the back of Baekhyun’s hands, drawing circles gently with his finger. As they crossed the road, he made sure to walk in front of him, to make sure no one was hustling the smaller one. It was second nature to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Baekhyun didn’t need his protection, he was more than capable of protecting himself, but he couldn’t help it. It was stronger than him. Sometimes, he was squeezing his hand just to remember, to be sure that he was still by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived, Chanyeol felt like he came home. He always loved the place; he found it randomly one day when he was walking around the area. Baekhyun was silent, awfully silent. Chanyeol led him to his favourite spot near the back, against the wall. Baekhyun was looking everywhere, his eyes were shining, wide and attentive to every detail.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun simply nodded, not using any words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, have you decided on what you want to eat?” A server appeared, but Chanyeol was so focused on Baekhyun, he didn’t even notice the server. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the demon who was silent and he waited for him to make a decision, but no sound came from him. No words. Chanyeol ordered for the both of them and Baekhyun looked at him. His eyes were glassy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked softly before taking the demon’s hand. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was playing with his fingers; his skin was smooth and flawless. Chanyeol really couldn’t understand why a demon was created beautifully, with a lot of delicacy and attention. They told him demons were ugly beings, living solely to spread fear and use humans, but they weren’t. They were just punishing humans who sinned, the ones who were weak enough to believe them, those who didn’t have faith. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this place.” Baekhyun’s lips were almost shaking. He looked so fragile, so human. “You were the one who brought me here.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tried not to show his surprise. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the first time we ate together and it was so awkward.” Baekhyun’s eyes were shining but he was smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it was perfect, and you ordered the same thing back then. The place changed, the servers too,” He finished in a whisper like he was talking to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was I?” Chanyeol asked, suddenly interested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were cockier, a lot sassier than you are now.” Baekhyun squeezed his fingers gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are things that didn’t change, like your generosity, how caring you are. I never felt judged once when I was with you, or treated unfairly. You were pretty much what I could call an angel, but you were always rolling your eyes at me when I told you this. You were annoyed and told me ‘I don’t know what they’re telling you about demons but they’re lying, most of us have manners.’” Baekhyun was chuckling “You were such a gentleman.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how were you?” Chanyeol was focused on Baekhyun’s every word</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you changed a lot.” Chanyeol argued.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun raised an eyebrow to Chanyeol’s interest in him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right, maybe you were as stubborn as you were now, only doing what you wanted,”  Chanyeol started. “But now you have this sad look on your face when no one is looking, you are haunted by something... maybe nostalgia?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed before taking his hand off of Chanyeol’s. His back was almost glued to the wall, avoiding Chanyeol’s glance. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk about it but it’s too soon.” Baekhyun tried to smile but it didn’t ease Chanyeol’s nerves. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it broke his heart to see Baekhyun trying to open himself up to him, working on sharing his thoughts but it took him some effort. He was probably not used to talking about his past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Baekhyun, the meal came a few seconds after he spoke, not giving a chance for Chanyeol to continue. Baekhyun took a spoon of the soup and instantly smiled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It tastes exactly like the first time I came.” Baekhyun said between two spoonfuls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delicious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the meal was silent and it was comfortable. Chanyeol never felt pressure into filling the silence when he was with Baekhyun. He could lose himself in the demon’s chocolate eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paid their bill before walking back to his apartment and the demon got himself one last sweet drink. Baekhyun was extra silent today, and Chanyeol hated it. He knew Baekhyun now, after months of knowing the demon’s, he was finally able to read through him. It’s been more than 8 months and he could confidently say he could understand some of Baekhyun’s struggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But these days, something was stressing him out more than ever. Chanyeol wanted to show him he could trust him, rely on him, share his worries and burdens.  Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand into his throughout the whole walk, lightly swinging them as they were walking. He was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, Chanyeol took the stairs while Baekhyun teleported directly to his room. Chanyeol didn’t want to cause a heart attack to his best friend. It’ll be hard to explain how he went to his room without taking the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened the door of his home, he yelled, “I’m home” but only silence welcomed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to his room, excited to see Baekhyun, as if he wasn’t with him almost 24 hours a day. It was quite scary how much he was depending on Baekhyun nowadays. How a single text could make him feel better. How his daily notes were the highlight of his days, making everything a hundred times better. How he always felt loved and safe around him, a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered how he reacted at first, a smile formed on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Baekhyun welcomes him, with a smile on his lips, already amused. His bubble tea long gone, it wasn’t in his hands anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just remembered how I couldn’t bear to see you before.” Chanyeol walked to his bathroom to wash his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so sure that I wanted to kill you, it really made me nervous. I didn’t know how to talk to you.” Baekhyun chuckled while he followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you want to talk to me?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s pretty obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like interpreting thing-“ Chanyeol couldn’t finish his sentence, his best friend interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CHANYEOL? ARE YOU HOME?” Was starting to get closer and closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had only the time to push Baekhyun deeper in his bathroom and closed the door behind him before Jongdae opened the room door forcefully. Chanyeol walked to his desk and sat down, looking at Jongdae who was standing by the door for a few seconds before sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When were you going to tell me?” Jongdae was pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what?” Chanyeol said, not understanding what Jongdae's point was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me that you had a boyfriend? I had to hear it from Sehun? I love the kid but I should be the one who knows about it first!” Jongdae was whining and Chanyeol frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck did he tell you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went to his room to play with him and your boyfriend called you and you took off? Jongin told me someone was giving you stuff every two days in uni? And they met him before me? And finally Sejun told me the one who took you out of the bar before the fight started was your boyfriend.” Jongdae had one of his eyebrows lifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sejun needs to shut his mouth and stop talking about things he knows shits about.” Chanyeol was annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you keeping tabs on me?” Chanyeol had his eyes wide open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I am, you’re my best friend?” Jongdae made a face and Chanyeol felt his heart squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t do that.” Chanyeol stood up and walked closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looked at him with his puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like a kicked puppy,” Chanyeol sighed before taking his hands into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like we’re not close like we used to be,” Jongdae whispered as Chanyeol squeezed his fingers gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We rarely spend time together and we don’t have our weekly nights together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol led his way to his bed with Jongdae and obliged him to lay down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are my best friend, Dae, and nothing will change that. It was just so sudden. I didn’t even expect to meet him.” Chanyeol stopped himself to breathe better when it was Jongdae who squeezed his fingers now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I'd meet someone like him. I never know what to expect with him, he’s full of energy. He knows exactly what to say to make my heartbeat quicken. It’s like, he knows me better than I know myself and that’s so scary but comforting too? It’s weird to explain, but I don’t have to use words for my feelings, to explain how I feel to him. He just looks at my face and knows what’s wrong. I feel like I’ve known him all my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way you’re gone for him.” Jongdae started to giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt his cheeks getting warmer, and started to panic when he remembered Baekhyun, waiting in the bathroom. He probably heard everything. Chanyeol was a dumbass. He didn’t plan to tell his feelings like that, he didn’t plan to tell them at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that,” Chanyeol whined and Jongdae laughed harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chanyeol was trying to solve the problem he made it worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even tell me I’m wrong. Oh boy, you’re wrapped around his finger.” Jongdae calmed down and looked at him with a soft gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt you, you’re too soft for this world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t hurt me. Never.” Chanyeol honestly said, no doubt in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will trust you in a few years. Well, when will I meet him? I need to know what the thief of a best friend looks like. He must be pretty if you only focus on him.” Jongdae was still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is the prettiest person I ever saw, and you’ll meet him soon. Really soon I think, I mean if he wants to. I don’t know if he can, he’s really busy. But-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Chanyeol,” Jongdae was amused. “I will wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask him one day, I want the two of you to meet. I’m sure you guys will be great friends.” Chanyeol laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They catched up for almost an hour, then slowly Jongdae went to his own room. Chanyeol wished he didn’t. He had to now face Baekhyun, after his confession to Baekhyun in an unorthodox way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m the prettiest person you ever saw?” Baekhyun’s smile was unusually wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the bathroom, sitting on Chanyeol’s desk. His eyes were shining but Chanyeol didn’t say anything. The demon was glowing like he was the embodiment of the sun and Chanyeol couldn’t stop looking at him. His eyes were piercing the demon’s being, nothing else mattered, just him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the only thing you care about? After all I said?” Chanyeol’s ears were burning, he didn’t need a mirror to know they were red from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have so much to say Chanyeol, so much, but I don’t know if you’re ready yet.” Baekhyun sighed and caressed a hand across his face. “Maybe you’re just confused, maybe it’s not what you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know myself,” Chanyeol cut Baekhyun off, his voice was calm but determination was burning in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I forgot what you are?” Chanyeol let out a little laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it since day one, I knew what you were since you painted my walls in red. You’re more than your nature, Baek you’re so caring and incredibly sweet with me. I can write a whole essay on why I fell for you. I’ll create new words to describe what your words do to me. How my body reacts to you, you just have to frown and I’ll be on alert, you simply laugh and I’m at ease.” Chanyeol was shaking his head with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be scared right? To feel like this, to fall so deep and hard for a demon. I should doubt the sincerity of my feelings, yet I don’t. Maybe I am out of my mind, maybe I have no sanity left, but I’ve never felt this good in my entire life.” Chanyeol stood up from the bed and walked to Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hide things from you, so I don’t. I act like myself, I say everything that is on my mind. I always thought that I didn’t need someone in my life and I didn’t need an extra person to be happy or feel loved. I didn’t want to admit it first, but I’ll follow you anywhere Baekhyun.” Chanyeol profoundly sighed, delicately taking the devil’s fingers between his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I saw you wounded and hurt, I felt like I was dying. Your pain was mine. My world was crashing and the thought of losing you? It was unbearable. I’ve known you for a few months now and still, I don’t ever see my life without you. I’ll go through hell and heaven for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that.” Baekhyun’s voice trembled, he was looking at the ground. “I’m here for now, I’ll always be here. I’ll always be here for you Park Chanyeol. I will be here for you in every life that you’ll reincarnate to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white part of his eyes turned to a pale red, his tears were filling his eyes. It created a glassy effect and it made his eyes scintillating, then a single tear fell down his cheeks. His tears weren’t clear like water, it was a faint colour of crimson. It ached Chanyeol’s heart seeing the demon like this, the strong demon was suddenly vulnerable before his eyes, only for him. He squeezed Chanyeol’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were always here?” Chanyeol tried to understand the demon’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so hard to see you, but not being able to tell you how much I missed you.” Baekhyun ignored him, he was trying to speak without hiccuping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tears weren’t stopping, falling one after another, faster. The faint colour deepened and it was almost blood flowing on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How hard it was to live without you, to wake up and not see your face, not hear your voice. I wanted to apologize for judging you, for telling you that being a demon was probably easy. I wanted to know how you did it for thousands of years, when I couldn’t even live with myself after a few years in hell. I wanted to cry in your arms, I wanted you to comfort me, I wanted a lot of things.” Baekhyun laughed dryly through his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But more than anything I wanted to see you, one last time. Even if it was from far away, even if you didn’t know who I was, I wanted to see your face. But I didn’t know where you were, where you lived, how old you are or what you looked like. Once I could come to earth I searched for you, I went to all corners of the world to find you, but I didn’t. I came back here to see my best friend and my brother and now that I didn’t have too much work left, I wanted to see them before I go. And then it happened.” Baekhyun stopped when Chanyeol wiped his tears, the human’s fingers gently caressed the demon’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will recognize your eyes everywhere.” Baekhyun’s smile was small and Chanyeol felt a weight on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your appearance didn’t really change from the human form you were taking when I met you, and they gave you your name. You were the same yet different. I promised myself that just seeing you was enough but Chanyeol I couldn’t stay away from you, fuck I really tried. I tried my best but everything was pushing me to see you, to talk to you. I missed my boyfriend even if he didn’t remember me, even if he told me he hated me, I still missed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend?” Chanyeol repeated incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cupped Baekhyun’s face with his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing the skin, cleaning the tears away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So... you’re telling me we were lovers?” Chanyeol couldn’t even swallow his saliva. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He could believe he was a demon in another life. He could even believe he made thousands and thousands of human beings sell their soul to him, but having a boyfriend like Baekhyun? Hell no. That was impossible for him, and for every parallel universe that existed. There was only one explanation to this. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I force you? Did I obligate you to be with me?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol saw the change in Baekhyun’s eyes. It passed from sadness to confusion. His tears stopped but he was now frowning.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would you say that?” Baekhyun was looking at him as if he had lost his mind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Chanyeol finally did.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chanyeol  said while he was gesturing to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare.” Baekhyun began to growl, he put his hands on Chanyeol’s one, tightly spreading his warmth. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s eyes looked like there was a fire burning inside of him. It was a bright red. It made Chanyeol confused, he didn’t expect that reaction. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare insult yourself like that. You’re the one who made me see my value, I won’t let you talk like this about yourself. You’re Park Chanyeol, one of the greatest demons this universe ever saw!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this shouldn’t be something I should brag about?” Chanyeol gently offered as he had chills all over his body.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not ordinary. So stop acting like it.” The flames in his eyes were dancing dangerously. He tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s hands, it was comforting. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was looking at him with adoration and determination. His eyes were red, the white part of his eyes and his irises. His tears tinted his pale cheeks, letting a faint trace behind. His lips were half opened, but Chanyeol could remember how strongly they were shaking a few seconds before. The demon was a mess but he was absolutely breathtaking. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Chanyeol let out breathily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped his hands slowly from the fallen angel’s face. Then Chanyeol hugged him, tightening his arms around the smaller. Instinctively, the demon put his head on the human’s neck, hiding his face. He didn’t need words, not when his hugs were telling the demon everything he needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an acceptance and a welcoming act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sign of adoration and a promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’ll be too soon if I tell you I love you?” Chanyeol softly whispered into the smaller’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just told you I searched you for years and you think it’s too soon to say it?” Baekhyun mumbled against Chanyeol’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood like this for a few moments, Chanyeol didn’t know if it was seconds, minutes or hours, but he didn’t care. He had the devil in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to say it back?” Chanyeol cut the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Baekhyun laughing before he could hear him. The smaller separated himself a little to observe Chanyeol’s face from a better angle. The demon put a hand on Chanyeol’s face, his brown eyes meeting Baekhyun’s red ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one that I adore more than you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he slowly brought his face closer to Chanyeol’s one. He stopped a few inches before their lips could meet. He was waiting for a sign of discomfort or rejection from Chanyeol. He was thinking about the human first, before his burning desire. Chanyeol appreciated the act, but it wasn’t needed, not when he trusted Baekhyun with his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol inclined his face, got closer to him, showing his interest and eagerness, and Baekhyun didn’t waste time and kissed him. His lips were so warm and soft that Chanyeol almost sighed in contentment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if he waited for this moment all of his life, his only aim was to feel this, to feel alive. Time didn’t matter, it was just a notion as the world stopped turning for Chanyeol, and gravitation wasn’t the reason why his feet were glued to the ground, Baekhyun was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was slow and Chanyeol noticed how sweet the demon tasted, probably the drink from earlier, or it was just a Baekhyun thing. Only their lips were brushing against each other, just enough for the human to breathe normally. It was fresh and hot at the same time, familiar yet new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take this confession. It’s good enough.” Chanyeol separated himself from the demon to say it and Baekhyun laughed amusedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Chanyeol kissed him, the innocence and delicacy was gone. Chanyeol kissed him like he never kissed anyone before, like he didn’t need air to survive, like there was no tomorrow. It was addictive and Chanyeol wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the demon from his thighs and lifted him while he was still kissing him. Baekhyun had his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. He then let him on the mattress gently, and pushed him on his back, just to kiss him harder. Baekhyun gasped and Chanyeol was relieved, they were both enjoying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips didn’t battle for domination, it wasn’t a race or a way to show dominance for them. It was an exchange, sharing an intimate moment, a forbidden secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was almost lying on the top of Baekhyun but his arms gave him enough support not to crush the demon, even if he was doubted he’d hurt the demon if he fell on the top of him. Chanyeol felt a knot forming in his stomach, he wanted to be closer to Baekhyun, he needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands was exploring under Baekhyun’s shirt and he heard the demon get his breath caught in his throat. The smooth skin was burning under his touch, the demon was diffusing his familiar warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should slow down,” Baekhyun offered between two kisses. “We can take our time. You don’t need to hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked at his eyes, full of tenderness and devotion. He was still looking about Chanyeol first, putting his interests and needs first. No one treated him like this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and Baekhyun opened his arms. Chanyeol let himself gently fall into the devil’s arms. He dove into the demon’s neck, breathing the sandalwood scent deeply in his lungs. It was comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged for the rest of the night, lost in each other’s embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, when Chanyeol opened his eyes, he wasn’t alone like he used to be. Baekhyun was lying beside him, sleeping on his stomach. Did the demon sleep? Chanyeol wanted to know.  Yet he simply admired the demon, he appreciated how the ray of sunshine was illuminating his demon’s face. How the light deepened the innocent features of his face, and lightened the honey color of his hair. He was handsome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day, when he woke up Baekhyun was still here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can now do all the cool stuff you used to do,” Baekhyun told him cutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long...” Chanyeol couldn't finish his question. “Has it been since.. you know.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been since I became a demon?” Baekhyun arched an eyebrow. “It depends. For your dimension... at most six years, maybe five and a half.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was waiting for him to continue but when he didn’t, he asked “And for you?” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Centuries.” He could feel the bitterness dripping from his voice. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed deeply before leaning his head on the couch. They were in his living room and Jongdae was out to see his girlfriend. Chanyeol’s heart was heavy on his chest, contrary to yesterday. He woke up and thought about Baekhyun’s words and how he put hundreds to thousands of souls in Hell. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you and all the things I’ve done.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt a hand on his forehead playing with his locks, before sliding to the back of his head, gently massaging his scalp. Almost as if he could sense it, Baekhyun began to distract Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did nothing wrong,” Baekhyun whispered closely to Chanyeol and the latter looked at Baekhyun, with empty eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of the souls you tortured deserve it. None of those people were good. There are no mistakes in Hell, we will never punish someone we’re not sure sinned all his life. We’re not talking about people who lied sometimes to get away with things. They’ll be punished but not with the same amount of pain as someone who murdered others,” Baekhyun sighed before caressing Chanyeol’s hair once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain to you later with more detail how things work down there. But what I want you to know is: you didn’t have a choice. It was your job and they deserved it. Some of them did cruel things, they were so evil that even us demons would never dream about doing half of the things they did. Some souls did things that angered even demons, Chanyeol, so stop believing you were having fun when you were doing your job.” He let out a little chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna lie. You told me sometimes you take pleasure in torturing some of them. You hurt them until blood came out from their throat because of how much they screamed. Not all demons have morals, but it’s expected for demons to act like it. They’ll burn some places, scare some humans, do things just to annoy humans but they can’t touch you directly. So you touched no innocent person, Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if I didn’t do anything wrong, why did you go to hell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sold my soul to the devil Chanyeol, I gave the purest thing on earth to an evil being. I think that’s highkey the reason why I went there. And you didn’t beg me to sell you my soul, it’s embarrassing to say, but I chose it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Chanyeol asked with a little frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day, I’ll tell you everything.” Baekhyun smiled at him. “But today I don’t want you to think of it. Let’s enjoy our time together. Do you have classes to attend? We can do something when you’re free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can skip classes today.” Chanyeol turned his face to Baekhyun, a smile on his lips. “In a few days, I’ll have a week off, we will have more time to be together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol quickly brushed his lips against his boyfriend’s lips, enjoying the warm sensations wrapping his being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t skip classes for me.” Baekhyun replies before kissing him back. “I’ll wait for you, like I always do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And true to his words, Baekhyun waited for him. He was always waiting for him, outside of his university, in his car or standing against it. He was always giving his signature smile, eyes shining when he saw Chanyeol walking toward him with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was always amazed by his boyfriend’s beauty. His soft hairs, pretty brown eyes, pulpy lips. Chanyeol‘s chest felt too small for his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were usually going to a calm place, surrounded by lush greenery. Their favourite spot was in an isolated park, there were people but not that much and it was calm. Flowers were forming paths on the green grass, they could see the city from the height they were at; it was relaxing. They always had food with them, talking and eating at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how to play games?” Chanyeol laughed out loud. “Stop lying, I don’t believe you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying the truth! Hey stop laughing, it’s almost offensive the way you’re mocking me.” Baekhyun was pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol tried to calm himself but it was useless. “I just can’t picture you sitting in front of a computer and playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to play together. You’ll be surprised.” Baekhyun smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like the look you’re giving me.” Chanyeol stopped laughing, he was almost embarrassed by the way the demon was looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I look at you?” Baekhyun’s face was close to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s kids.” Chanyeol whispered but his eyes couldn’t look anywhere else other than Baekhyun’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care. You didn’t answer me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol breathed deeply before bringing his face closer to his boyfriend, but before he could kiss him, Baekhyun pulled back his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s kids.” Baekhyun replied, the smug smile on his lips was frustrating Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t say anything and just looked at the smaller before nodding. He was getting played by him. He ripped the grass under his fingers aggressively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t give me the silent treatment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kept playing with the grass, completely ignoring his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You refused me my kiss first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The</span>
  <em>
    <span> audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chanyeol thought while he looked up to Baekhyun’s face. The demon was looking at him with hope shining in his eyes. Chanyeol was unconsciously playing with the verdure when fingers were placed between his. Baekhyun places his hand into Chanyeol’s gently with a shy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you, I just wanted to tease you. I love seeing blush on your cheeks because of embarrassment.” Baekhyun’s voice was soft and Chanyeol felt his heart melting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hurt me.” Chanyeol squeezed his fingers. “You never do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Baekhyun briefly looking at the ground before looking straight into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe in miracles?” Baekhyun asked out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, then I found you. I’m pretty sure you’re my miracle.” Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun responded to his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve to always be happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. I really am thanks to you,” Chanyeol said before pulling Baekhyun close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gently kissed him, but Baekhyun deepened the kiss quickly. His hands were on Chanyeol’s neck, keeping him in place. Chanyeol felt overwhelmed by the demon, the warm feeling spreading  in his guts. His body instantly relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God really took his sweet time when he created you. You’re perfect,” Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol’s lips, before separating himself completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be the one who’s saying this.” Chanyeol chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I have more time to myself now.” Chanyeol changed the subject and Baekhyun nodded. “What will you say about going to the beach?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-The beach? Why?” Baekhyun’s eyes were glassy for a second. Chanyeol noticed but he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? It’s pretty and comfortable. We can create amazing memories too. What do you say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it, if I don’t have anything else to do. Let’s do it.” Baekhyun smiled warmly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon was still smiling when he laid down on the ground. Chanyeol patted his thigh, signing to Baekhyun to put his head on his thigh, which he immediately did. He even let out a content sigh when Chanyeol began to play with his hair. It felt surreal, almost like he was in a dream. He had a surge in his heart which made him enjoy the moment completely. He was focusing on every detail of his lover, every act and every word. He was craving his smile in his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best demon, I could’ve asked for.” Chanyeol softly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you asked for a demon? Suddenly you accept the fact that you wanted to summon a demon?” One of his eyebrows was lifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to argue about it again. I never called you to begin with, but I’m glad things turned out like this. And I don’t want other demons, I want you.” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun widened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too honest for me, my heart can’t take it,” Baekhyun mumbled and Chanyeol laughed out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hiding his face against Chanyeol’s T-shirt. Chanyeol smiled, enjoying the sigh of a shy demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you studying before you turned into a demon?” Chanyeol asked after a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in my first year of college, I didn’t know what to do. I just followed what my mom wanted me to do, so I did Law.” Baekhyun came out from his hiding place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you do if you had the choice now?” Chanyeol was caressing the demon’s fluffy hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought of it.” Baekhyun frowned. “You want to be an interior designer right? I’ll be an architect then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can draw up plans for my dream house, build it and then let me decorate it entirely?” Chanyeol giggled. “You’re truly a gift sent from heaven. I think it’s a pretty good plan” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was looking at him with adoration, but abruptly Baekhyun winced, as if he was hurt. He sat down and looked around, his body was on alert. Chanyeol saw him fixing a point, there was nothing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love, you’re okay?” Chanyeol’s voice was full of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked like he was ripped off of his trance, he was staring at Chanyeol like he remembered he was still here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Sorry, I thought I saw someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Do you want to go? We can go watch a movie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s do that.” Baekhyun smiled. “ What was the movie you couldn’t stop talking about? The one with the king, let's watch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember that movie? I told you about it months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember every word you’ve said to me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to wash my hands. Here’s the keys, wait for me in the car?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabbed their stuff and walked to the car. Baekhyun came back a few minutes later, and they drove to the closest cinema. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their dates were usually full of laughs and sweet words. It was one of them looking at the other like they couldn’t believe what they had was real. It was holding hands while they were walking near the river. Maybe even exchanging notes, sending texts when it was unexpected. Perhaps it was a competition to see which one of them could make the other one blush faster. It was complimenting and supporting, creating a solid and healthy bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was effort and sacrifice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But more than anything it was love, the passion they shared. It was the burning fire their body was trapped into each time one of them touched the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of these nights, where Baekhyun’s hands were boldly exploring Chanyeol's body. They were alone in the apartment and Jongdae was back to his family for the week off, Chanyeol was supposed to join him but he changed his mind. He wanted to enjoy Baekhyun’s presence more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re way too confident tonight.” Chanyeol chuckled when Baekhyun grabbed his bare thigh under his shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel like I’m taking advantage of you so yes, Chanyeol, I am,” Baekhyun said to him before gently putting his lips on the human’s. “I’m going to make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an urge to touch, to feel, to make the other one enjoy the pleasure. Baekhyun was right, Chanyeol was trusting him now, even more than trust, he was completely his, loving Baekhyun with his whole being and soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time Chanyeol was comfortable with someone. He wasn’t scared of saying his opinion, not ashamed of himself or never felt like he was annoying him. He was himself with Baekhyun. He felt safe, supported and loved. How couldn’t he fall for this man, who was doing the most for him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol broke apart to breathe, demons didn’t have the same needs as humans, breathing was optional for them. Baekhyun didn’t waste any time and kissed Chanyeol’s neck. He was slowly sucking on the skin, enjoying every little moan that Chanyeol was making. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breathed out with his voice deeper than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I don’t have my memories when we were together, but I know you were under me, love.” Chanyeol whispered before changing positions. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He switched his place with Baekhyun, who was more than willing to let Chanyeol lead the moment. The taller undid Baekhyun’s shirt with one movement, breaking all the buttons. Chanyeol kissed his torso, leaving some marks as he was having his way along Baekhyun’s upper body and he stopped when he finally saw the tattoo. A snake from his shoulder to his neck, it was pretty. Chanyeol kissed the inked skin longer, sucked on it, marked it until the pale skin turned to purple. He was only satisfied when he decorated Baekhyun’s body with enough love bites and he was proud of his masterpiece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s thighs and brought them closer to his body, he put his knee between the demon’s legs to add pressure. Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun's mind was blank, he wasn’t kissing his neck anymore, his lips were parted and soft sounds were leaving his half-opened mouth and it sounded like an angel was singing to Chanyeol ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly moved his knee in a circular motion, and Baekhyun groaned louder. Chanyeol’s lips kissed one of the demon’s nipples, sucking on it gently. He loved seeing the smaller so pliant under him, so fragile and obedient. He suddenly stood up, and Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun’s legs apart, taking off his pants before grinding on him once again, his jeans roughly pushing against underwear. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Chanyeol. Take off your clothes too.” Baekhyun’s face was red but he still cared about Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t wait to be asked twice, in less than a minute, he was naked and returned to his place, between Baekhyun’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of him, Baekhyun couldn’t control his physical appearance, his eyes were glowing red. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Chanyeol whispered before stealing a kiss from Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have lube?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun just snapped his fingers, and red sparkles left his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if we didn’t, now we have it,” Baekhyun whispered with a whine, as if he was in pain. “Chanyeol, touch me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh love, I’m going to do more than touching you. Tonight, I’ll remind you what love means.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately took the lube and put the cold gel on two fingers, he warmed them a little before he pushed down Baekhyun’s underwear. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Chanyeol checked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it, Chanyeol.”  Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s desperation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol slowly caressed the man’s legs before pushing them apart, he held his cheeks separated when he pushed a lubed finger in his pink hole. He slowly got used to this foreigner feeling. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fuck you rough.” Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun and the smaller one clenched around his fingers, he was excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you ever feel like it’s too much or like you don’t want to anymore, tell me the colour red or hurt me by scratching my back.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Baekhyun nodded, Chanyeol pushed a second finger roughly, not waiting for confirmation from the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pushed deep into Baekhyun moaned, the walls around his fingers were warm and clenching. He gave a little moment to Baekhyun to adjust before scissoring his fingers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” Baekhyun was panting. “I need more.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kissed him as he added another finger, he wanted to be sure he wasn’t hurting the smaller one. His fingers were curling, trying to find the bump Chanyeol knew will make him lose control. He was slowly rubbing the inner walls, when Baekhyun groaned loudly, he knew he found it. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s thigh and held him down on the mattress, preventing the smaller from moving, then he continued massaging the same spot. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun was out of breath. “I’m.. fuck I’m clos-“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Chanyeol took his fingers out. Baekhyun winced as he didn’t expect it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be patient, we don’t want the fun to finish yet, right?” Chanyeol whispered before kissing him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes were teary, and a thin layer of sweat covered his marble-like body. He was sensual, incredibly attractive, and Chanyeol wanted to ravage him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was painfully hard, he was at the edge just by looking at his boyfriend. He lifted one of Baekhyun's legs to get a better angle, and aligned his member to the clenching hole. Without a warning, he penetrated him, the head of his cock entered the warm walls welcoming him hungrily. Baekhyun let out a moan, almost as if he was in pain, but the warmth was too addicting for Chanyeol to slow down. He continued penetrating him, his member was almost all way down. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asked when he was still pushing. “You want me to stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare stop now,” Baekhyun groaned, his hands were grabbing Chanyeol back for some form of purchase. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took out his length before pushing it in one go, and continuously thrusted into him. Baekhyun was a moaning mess under him, his hard member between them, pre-cum dripping on his stomach. Chanyeol wanted to make him feel better. He lifted the smaller’s leg higher, and pushed further and deeper. The warmth was wrapping his cock and Baekhyun’s hole was sucking him in. Chanyeol knew he wasn’t going to last longer, not with how good Baekhyun felt and looked under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his free hand on his lover’s member and began to move his hand up and down, adding pressure on some parts then less on others. It was a slower rhythm than how he was penetrating him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol… f-fuck stop I’m going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m close too,” Chanyeol groaned but he didn’t stop. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His moves became harsher, hitting the same spot with more and more pressure. He felt the smaller shake a second before screaming Chanyeol’s name, his eyes rolled at the back of his head. He came with force, shaking under Chanyeol as the taller was still fucking him hard. Baekhyun’s hole clenched incredibly, adding a pressure on Chanyeol’s member and Chanyeol finally felt his orgasm hitting him. He came inside Baekhyun, riding his orgasm until the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He separated from Baekhyun after what felt like hours for him. He rolled on his back, enjoying the sensation. He knew he needed to get up and clean them but he wanted to take his time. He looked at Baekhyun, who already had his eyes closed, he still couldn’t believe that he snatched himself a boyfriend like Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wanted to caress Baekhyun’s hair, but he saw two little horns. Baekhyun transformed when they were having sex and this fact made Chanyeol smile proudly. He touched them gently, admiring them with his eyes and fingers. He finally saw them again. Baekhyun was trusting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol got up after some time, took some tissues and wiped Baekhyun's stomach and between his legs clean. He wanted to draw a bath for Baekhyun but he didn’t have the heart to wake Baekhyun up. He thought he'd draw it once he was awake. He brought the smaller closer to him and hugged him before falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt a light touch on his nose and opened his eyes, his view was blurred but he could recognize his boyfriend’s shape. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sunshine.” Chanyeol heard Baekhyun whispering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, love.” Chanyeol yawned. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend was lying beside him, looking at him with a smile. He was still naked and Chanyeol wanted to kiss him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me take a shower and prepare you a bath, okay?” Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun lifted his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember I’m a demon right?” Baekhyun tried to not smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why? Which kind of advantage do you have now.” Chanyeol sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can snap my fingers and clean us. You don’t need to prepare me a bath, a shower will be enough.” The smile Baekhyun gave him made him shivers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want,” Chanyeol replied before standing up before walking to his bathroom. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a quick shower and returned to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Baekhyun left him to take a shower too, while Chanyeol put on some clothes. A simple shorts and t-shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was waiting for his boyfriend, he changed his bed sheets.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do today?” Baekhyun asked from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to stay home, cuddling with you.” Chanyeol turned to face his demon. “If that’s okay with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want will be alright with me.” He gave him a tired smile.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol put his dirty sheets in his bathroom and went to the kitchen. They had breakfast together, talking about which movie to watch. Baekhyun didn’t want to watch them ‘we never finish them’ was his main argument, and he was right, they both knew it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hold you?” Baekhyun asked gently, his fingers caressing his human’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol never remembered Baekhyun asking such a thing. It was the first time, so he agreed. They just cuddled on his bed. His head was on Baekhyun’s chest, his boyfriend's arms were secured around him, spreading a familiar warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt safe in the devil’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt loved.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when you asked me how you became a human?” Baekhyun interrupted the silence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hummed, yes he remembered weeks ago when he wanted to learn more about himself, his past self to be correct. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you you had to collect a million souls right? And you had to do a request, they approved it and gave you a new life, after they erased all of your memories.” Baekhyun was slowly speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I am. Not a great demon anymore but still in the devil’s arms.” Chanyeol smiled. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tightened his hold but didn’t say anything else. It made Chanyeol frowning.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to say?” Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s forehead. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn’t ask more. He simply nodded and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days were as full as before. They went to their favorite restaurant, they shopped a lot. Chanyeol brought a few couple sweatshirts for Baekhyun and him. Baekhyun laughed when he told him at first, but he still accepted to wear it the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun never said no to him, Chanyeol noticed. He was always trying to make him happy, putting him first. Chanyeol felt like he wasn’t showing his love as much as Baekhyun did. He felt sorry for it but he was putting efforts in his actions and words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was living with him at this point. He wasn’t complaining, not at all. He loved being around him every second of the day. He didn’t want to share Baekhyun with anyone, and keeping him with him, all the time, was selfish of him, he knew it but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to enjoy everything his boyfriend gave him, all of his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Baekhyun left his side today. He told Chanyeol he won’t take long, only a few hours. It wasn’t unusual of him to disappear for hours, so Chanyeol didn’t ask more. He kissed him, told him to be careful, and let him go. He sent away a healthy, happy and joyful Baekhyun. Never in his entire life, Chanyeol would’ve thought of welcoming back Baekhyun in this condition. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, sunshine.” Was Baekhyun first words to him. With a hoarse voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time that Chanyeol saw Baekhyun shaking like this. Tears were fulfilling his eyes and his lips were trembling slightly, as if he wanted to say something more but couldn’t do it. He looked in pain. It aches Chanyeol’s heart, he had flashbacks of the night when Baekhyun was wounded.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you apologise? Baekhyun if it’s because what happened earlier it’s okay. I don’t care if we can’t go to the beach. I was just an ide-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have come back in your life.” Baekhyun interrupted Chanyeol, his voice broke at the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not quite sure I'm following you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was confused. He didn’t know why Baekhyun was apologising to him. Why was the demon crying? Why was he repeating those words again and again? Why did Chanyeol feel like someone was tearing his heart out of his chest? He almost could feel claws ripping his chest cavity open to access to his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something wasn’t feeling right and Chanyeol hated this feeling. The same feeling he got before something bad happened. He knew it was going to happen but he still wished something, anything, would happen and change the story. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have come back when I know I would leave you behind alone.” Baekhyun’s tears were running freely down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wanted to understand the meaning of those words, but he couldn’t. His brain was stopping him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave behind? No one is left be-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-no listen to me,” Chanyeol interrupted him too. “We talked about this right? You being a demon won’t change anything. I fell in love with you for who you were. For you, Baekhyun not for-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You listen to me. Chanyeol I can’t. I really want to stay with you. I want to learn everything related to you. I want to be the first thing you see in the morning, I want to lay in your bed for hours like we’re doing now. I want to keep doing nothing but just hold hands. I want to walk beside you while you tell me stuff about your friends. I want to be the one you go to when you need help. I want to make you happy. I want to be the reason why you smile, but I can’t.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun harshly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, what are you talking about? You are! You make me happy. You are the reason why I wake up with a light chest, and heart full of love. You are the only one who helped me when I needed it. Don’t say-“ Chanyeol felt words dying in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Baekhyun, who kept crying and he took a deep breath. His boyfriend was in a bad condition, he didn’t let him speak when it was clear that he needed to. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I came back, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop myself.” Baekhyun tried his best to breathe and that’s when Chanyeol understood something was wrong. Demons didn’t need to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh.. it’s okay.” Chanyeol was saying even if it didn’t feel okay at all, and wrapped his arms around him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like someone was playing with him. Chanyeol was hurt. He was bleeding inside. He wanted to sit down and cry for hours while he screamed to the sky ‘why?’, he wanted to hate someone, anyone, for hurting the love of his life. He couldn’t afford to break down before Baekhyun’s eyes when his boyfriend needed him the most. Baekhyun was nothing but supportive to him, he always put Chanyeol first, now it was his turn to be treated that way. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do anything, to keep what we have. I will die a thousand times if I can be with you for a few more hours. But my request was accepted. I’ll disappear from everyone’s memories.” Baekhyun said, his voice was low and Chanyeol wished he didn’t speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt. It won’t hurt because you won’t remember me. You won’t remember me leaving you behind. You’ll be fine.” Baekhyun continued between two sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking.” Chanyeol tightened his hold around his shoulders, squeezing his lover close to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think about it now.” He was running a hand down on Baekhyun’s back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered a few days ago, when Baekhyun started to talk about his past demon life. The number of souls he collected to be a human again. He wanted to tell him that day, Chanyeol realized. A few other things came to his mind, like ‘his last request’ or how ‘he’ll be here for now’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did it first, Chanyeol thought, he left Baekhyun first. He left him with his memories, all alone in an unknown place with strangers. Chanyeol condemned his lover to Hell for centuries, yet Baekhyun still loved him. He still succeeded to make Chanyeol fall for him a second time. He made him believe in love. He made him happy. He made him smile and laugh. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think about me. I left you first, remember? I did it first, I hurt you badly, you suffered because of me, yet you came back to me.” Chanyeol’s throat felt too tight, like an invisible hand was crushing his neck. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He separated himself a little to look at Baekhyun’s face. The demon’s red eyes were piercing his soul.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me the happiest person on earth for months. Maybe it doesn’t mean a lot in terms of time for you who've lived for centuries, but it’s enough of happiness for a lifetime for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun began again but Chanyeol shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there, holding on each other tightly, too scared to see the other disappearing, scared to let the other go. Scared to know the world won’t stop turning because two beings were going to lose the love of their lives. Scared to know life continues. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” Chanyeol whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun separated himself to look at Chanyeol from a better angle. His eyes were puffy but they were enough to show his confusion.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will you go?” Chanyeol completed his question even if those words were burning his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know how to tell you sooner-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Baekhyun, when?” Chanyeol cut him impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go at midnight.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt his heart missing a beat. Only a few hours were left before midnight. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too soon. We didn’t do half of the things we planned-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”  Baekhyun apologised again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying sorry.” Chanyeol sighed before petting his boyfriend’s soft hair. “I guess it’s okay too. You told me I will forget everything. I will forget our plans too.” Chanyeol smiled when he wanted to scream deep down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.. it’s not worth it. I don’t know if-“ Baekhyun started but Chanyeol quickly stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it. Don’t think about giving up now, because of me.” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face into his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve this. You deserve to get your human life back. Yes, it won’t be exactly the same body, same life, same name. But it’ll be your second chance to be happy, with maybe a loving family and friends. It’s the break you deserve after centuries you went through in Hell.” Chanyeol kissed him gently. It was slow, they took their time and enjoyed it, like they weren’t in a hurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loved you once then I forget you, only to fall for you harder than I did the first time. Some people never have the chance to find love in their entire life and I got to experience it twice thanks to you. I tasted your love, so thank you.” Chanyeol’s eyes were shining but he genuinely smiled this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do This. Don’t thank me.” Baekhyun’s voice was shaking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for everything you did for me. Thank you for teaching me how to love.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun widened his eyes, his irises were brighter than ever and trembling softly for a second before he started to cry harder. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m here. It’s okay, I love you. Why are you crying again.” Chanyeol was confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already told me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first time, you already thanked me for teaching you how to love.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let his tears run down his cheeks and let out a chuckle. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you know I didn’t really change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already know how much you mean to me. You don’t remember but you gave me a purpose in life. You helped me understand my value. You were my light in my dark times, that’s the reason why I gave you your favorite lighter. You made me feel loved and important. You treated me like a prince for months, I’ll be forever grateful for you. But you proved to me that I could always rely on you, even without your memories you’ll take care of my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Chanyeol was confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You took care of my brother, when nothing obligated you to do it. That’s how generous you are with me.” Baekhyun smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brother?” Chanyeol frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sehun. You took care of Sehun when I couldn’t. So thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sehun is your brother? I didn’t even know he had- oh my- wait I only knew about Junmyeon.” Chanyeol started to talk fast, trying to follow the thread of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my best friend.” The smile Baekhyun gave him was bright, his eyes formed two half moons and his cheeks were tinted. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired, exhausted, yet incredibly handsome.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me about it? I could’ve-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is healing.” Baekhyun cut him. “He is finally moving on, living for him, trying to be happy. I didn’t want to disturb his life when I knew I could go back. My baby brother went through so much, I’m glad he had you and Junmyeon. You treated him like your own family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is. I’m... I’ll keep taking care of him. Don’t worry about us.” Chanyeol felt his throat tightening. “Remember the words I told you when we first met? How I wouldn’t do anything with you or trust you? I’m sorry for saying those. I really am. I wish I didn’t waste time pushing you away.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at him for a few seconds before he kissed him. His lips brushed his lover’s lips lightly, like a butterfly’s wings caressing a flower. It was delicate and gentle. His hand was on Chanyeol’s neck, his thumb slowly massaging the skin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you. I told you I will always forgive you didn’t I?” Baekhyun’s voice was light but his eyes were enough to show how much he was suffering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” The devil whispered with a smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s breath got caught in his throat. It was the first time he was hearing Baekhyun saying those three words. The human’s chest was moving fast up and down, he tried his best not to break down before Baekhyun but he couldn’t do it anymore. Not when the words he waited for his boyfriend to say were probably his last words to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished he heard them in another way, somewhere else. But he couldn’t choose how to love or how he’ll get hurt. The irony of life made love the thing that hurt him the most.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, oh love, there’s only you. There will only be you.” Chanyeol smiled through his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be an amazing man. Your memories will be erased when I disappear. I wish you a long and happy life, full of love and joy.” Baekhyun was kissing his cheeks, probably tasting salt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be happy for me Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered before closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was aching but he felt exhausted. He wanted to calm himself before saying goodbye to him. Chanyeol wanted to look composed, he wanted to give Baekhyun enough strength to do what was right. He wanted to be supportive of his boyfriend even if it was literally killing him. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to be happy, even if he wasn’t part of this happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought of the beach. The same beach they promised to go, if they could find time. He dreamt of walking on the sand with Baekhyun, holding hands while they watched the sunset. To play in the clear water, laughing like nothing else but then mattered. He wanted to enjoy the calm atmosphere with his lover. He wanted to share a piece of heaven with him, but their plans were changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s whole world turned upside down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol opened his eyes, he expected to see his lover’s red eyes, but the room was empty. He was suddenly under his cover, no sign of Baekhyun. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything Chanyeol tried to ignore, all of his frustration and sadness, immersed at the same time. He couldn’t breathe between two sobs. It hurts. It was hurting him more than it should. It felt like a piece of his soul was ripped off of him. He didn’t know what to do to make hurt go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, he was face to face with Jongdae. He was smiling at him, his eyes shining brightly, like everything was normal. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did you really study during your week off?” Jongdae gave him a cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I was with Baekhyun most of the time.” Chanyeol passed a hand on his face, he was tired, exhausted, and his eyes were burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun? Who’s that?” Jongdae asked, his eyebrows close to each other. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>My boyfriend’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chanyeol wanted to reply but then he understood Baekhyun was slowly being erased by people’s mind. Maybe it took longer with him because he spent more time. Chanyeol felt his heart getting squeezed before he shook his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind.” Was all he mumbled to his best friend, before going back to his room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next days were terrible. He didn’t forget Baekhyun. He didn’t get his memories erased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to call Baekhyun’s number, to see if he was still here, but the number didn’t even exist anymore. He tried to look for pictures in his phone but there was no trace of them, no trace of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if he vanished and Chanyeol was the only soul in death remembering his existence. It wasn’t as painless as Baekhyun described him it was going to be. He wasn’t living his life like nothing happened. He didn’t even have the chance to tell him goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was waking up with a burden in his chest, a weight on his shoulders, wishing he didn’t wake up. He tried to keep his promise to him, he tried to live a normal life, but it was hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was tiring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He focused all of his energy in his studying. He wasn’t talking to anyone, only trying to drown himself in work. He was always checking on Sehun, maybe it was the reason why he still didn’t lose his mind. He made sure the younger was okay, taking care of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t say the same thing about himself, he was the ghost of himself. His heart was empty and he felt numb, everyday. It was how he lived his life before he met Baekhyun but a hundred times stronger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol remembered feeling like something was missing, like someone was supposed to be by his side but wasn’t there. It was Baekhyun, he needed now, more than ever, he was fully conscious that was why he felt so empty without his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae couldn't understand the sudden change in Chanyeol’s behavior, but he was taking care of his best friend. He made sure he ate at least twice a day. He forced Chanyeol to clean his room and take showers. He was watching Chanyeol’s favorite movies, even if he hated them. Chanyeol was grateful for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he'd be without his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol lost the notion of time. Days after days, he tried to be the man his lover will be proud of. Some days were darker than others, he felt like Baekhyun never existed and it was all in his imagination. There were days where he wanted to give up, to sleep, but he was trying. He kept trying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found a box, after almost two months, full of the notes Baekhyun wrote for him. He cried that day, clenching on them like they were his lifebuoy. He read them, again and again, almost every hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It helped him, but it was still incredibly hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was thinking about him every second, wondering what he was doing. Was he safe? Was the family he went to taking good care of him? What if he was a thirty year-old man with a spouse and two kids? What if they never cross paths again? What if now that he forgot about his past lives, Baekhyun would never talk to him or fall in love with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will he be strong enough like Baekhyun and persevere? Will he stay determined even if he was rejected twice? Will he accept if Baekhyun told him he was in love with someone else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was torturing his mind everyday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it changed after four months, when he met someone he never expected to see on earth. He remembered Baekhyun’s stories on the white eyes demons. How powerful they were, and how it was never a good sign to meet one in an unexpected situation. That’s why he thought his last moment came when he saw a man, standing still, looking at him from a bus station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man wasn’t tall, maybe around Baekhyun’s height. He had colourless hair and two irises that resembled snowballs. No one was looking at him, as if he was only visible for Chanyeol's eyes. A shiver ran down Chanyeol’s spine. It was impressive but he wasn’t afraid. What could he do? Kill him? Chanyeol already felt dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turned around and walked away. If Chanyeol was smart he would’ve gone away from there as quickly as possible. It would’ve saved him trouble, but Chanyeol didn’t care anymore. He had nothing to lose, and maybe that demon knew more things about Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a few moments to catch him up. They were alone, in an empty alley, it made him remember his first meeting with Baekhyun. His heart ached again, like it always did when he thought of his lover. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I shouldn’t have listened to you.” The man’s voice was warm and calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Chanyeol asked with a frown. “Oh. I knew you before, is that it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my Prince, we knew each other before, you were our greatest demon. I am Minseok, I was your right-hand man.” The man wasn't smiling or showing any sign of affection, yet Chanyeol felt comfortable with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were my most trusted man then. I want to say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but I’m sure my boyfriend will agree otherwise.” Chanyeol smiled when he said that, it was the first time he could speak of Baekhyun freely. It felt good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that dumbass was really a pain in the ass, I really couldn’t understand why you planned everything for him at first, but after centuries of being his friend I could see why you fell for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Chanyeol’s words got caught in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me tell you a story before. Your story. Maybe you’ll understand everything better after that.” Chanyeol could clearly see kindness in his eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon offered him his hand and Chanyeol took it, without a second thought. In a heartbeat they were in a spacious and welcoming place, and teleporting with him was different. He didn’t feel dizzy, he didn’t feel anything, it was painless. The place was luminous yet decorated elegantly, with huge lusters made of diamonds and expensive gems. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sit?” Minseok showed him a sleek and fancy armchair, made of black velvet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The armchair was impressive, bigger than the red velvety armchair that was facing the black one. Chanyeol followed the order and sat, waiting for the demon’s explanation. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was your chair. It’s been centuries yet no one dares to sit on it. You ruled this place like no one did. You marked minds and lives. You were feared and for valid reasons. But most importantly, you were respected.” Minseok lost a little his composure, Chanyeol could read through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lost every memory you had from your human life. It’s been thousands and thousands years since you were one. You were the perfect example of what a demon was, you were merciless, violent and you tricked more people in your life than some would ever dream to. You tasted everything, at least that’s what you told me. You couldn’t understand how humans kept falling for the same words that you were using, how pitiful they were to ask for fame and money when they could live a calm and full life without them. You couldn’t understand them, they were your last distraction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My last distraction? What do you mean?” Chanyeol was a little lost, how humans could be a great demon’s last distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You built up half of everything here. You played with demons and tortured souls. It was funny the first few thousands of years but then you got bored. You went to earth to hunt some poor souls and tortured them just for fun, and you got bored. Nothing was important enough in your eyes, there was no challenge in your eyes anymore. Imagine living for so long with no purpose, it’s meaningless. I understand your words now.” Minseok replied before sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remembered one of your close friends, who turned to a human after collecting a certain amount of souls. Humans and their illogical acts were fascinating to you, and you were absolutely obsessed by going back on earth, to experience every emotion they did. You didn’t know what kindness was, or gratitude, let alone silly feelings like feelings. That’s when you started to collect souls in a fair way, without tricking them, in a fair way. It took you centuries, you were patient and determined, and you finally did it.” Minseok laughed before looking at Chanyeol with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least that’s what you thought. Your last victim was going to be the reason for your downfall, and when you understood it, you weren’t upset. You were only sad for him, but you trusted him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” Chanyeol tried to understand the meaning of those words but it didn’t make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me show you some memories that you and your boy gave me.” The white eyed demon offered him his hands, palms turned to the sky. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chanyeol took them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was immediately drowned by thoughts and feelings that weren’t his. He opened his eyes and he wasn’t with Minseok anymore, he was seeing the world in a smaller perspective. It was weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he understood, this wasn’t his memory, those feelings weren’t his. He was going to experience everything like Baekhyun did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to see the world from Baekhyun’s eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you call me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A man appeared inside of the bloody pentagon. If Baekhyun wasn’t stressing out, he would’ve noticed a few strange things about that being. Maybe that stranger’s weird fashion sense, or the long black horns between his black curly hair, which were turning into red at the edges. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you?” Baekhyun asked, his voice a little high. “You’re not Junmyeon.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are the one who called me. Who are </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?” Baekhyun noticed that his voice was deep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,” Baekhyun cursed between his teeth. “Do I want to know what you are?” His voice was shaking a little. He was cursing Junmyeon in his mind. Fuck him and his obsession with witchcraft. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The stranger was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. “You don’t even know what you just did?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He seemed surprised, then he laughed. Baekhyun was stunned in his place, the sound coming from the guy’s chest was pleasant to listen to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The ritual to summon me isn’t easy at all. Some experienced people took years before seeing my shadow. How did you, an ignorant little human, succeed in one try with the ritual?” His eyes were shining and then Baekhyun noticed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He met a pair of icy eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His blue irises were so clear, almost transparent and contrasted his raven black hair. Baekhyun thought about a stormy night, with loud thunder and dark sky. His eyes were almond-shaped, and his eyelashes were long and thick. His features were harmonious, and Baekhyun couldn’t look away. The man’s blue eyes mesmerized him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I followed instructions,” Baekhyun whispered and even his own voice seemed unfamiliar to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man exhaled sharply before he rolled his eyes. He was getting annoyed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s start from the beginning, lovely.” The man said before walking out of the pentagon, closer and closer to Baekhyun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me how you ended up summoning me.” He sat on the ground and tapped the place beside him, Baekhyun hesitating before following his lead. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My best friend Junmyeon is an idiot. He loves that kind of thing you know? He has a lot of crystals at every corner in his house, and some plants too. He loves reading his tarot cards. And for the past few days, he’s been talking about that book he bought in a witch shop and he told me to check on him if he isn’t back in an hour. It’s been 3 hours since I got here.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you decided to do a ritual to find him?” The other one asked, looking at him weirdly. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” Baekhyun said with more force than he intended to. “There was this drawing on the floor and the candles were still burning. The book was opened too. I knew he was here, I thought... I thought...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you did the ritual again, he’ll be back.” The stranger completed. “That was reckless of you, you didn’t even know if it’d work and what would happen if it did.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had to do it, he’s my best friend and I don’t know where he is.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What kind of best friend would ask you to summon a demon?” A predatory smile formed on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun felt the air change around him and the temperature dropped. It was cold outside but his body was on fire. Blood surged through his veins and he felt too warm. He was sure the color left his face. Suddenly, he felt too close to that... thing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t hurt you,” The creature said and Baekhyun wanted to laugh, he wasn’t trusting it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’ll be a first, a demon not hurting a human,” Baekhyun tried to say without showing how scared he was. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t hurt people freely.” Baekhyun heard him sighing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The thing grabbed the book which was still on the ground. He looked at the pages, his long fingers caressing the paper softly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We tempt humans, we lure them, but we won’t hurt them by our own volition. If I hurt you right now, it’ll mean that someone sold me their soul so I could hurt you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But no one did.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Exactly, you’re safe. But I don’t think your friend is that lucky,” He finished with a little chuckle and closed the book. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blue and red flames came from his hand and wrapped themselves around the book quickly; it burned before Baekhyun’s eyes instantly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This book wasn’t supposed to be on earth, it’ll cause too much trouble for us. Thank you for helping me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I helped a demon, Baekhyun thought, and he felt sick. Oh God, tell me I didn’t, he continued thinking.  And then Baekhyun opened his eyes widely. That creature just burned his last link to his best friend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-You burned the book! How am I supposed to find Junmyeon now?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The same way he went, he’ll come back. At least pray for him to,” He smiled, and saw Baekhyun’s face with glossy eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on don’t cry. Okay, you know what? You gave me back a book — that belonged to us, but anyway. I’ll tell you where your friend is. It won’t create a link, you still got your soul so don’t worry. It's just a payback, I hate being indebted to someone, even more so to a human,” He ended his monologue by clapping on his hands and red sparks appeared briefly. “What was his name again?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kim Junmyeon,” Baekhyun answered quickly and watched the demon move his hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took less than a second, his eyes became almost white and turned to his usual light blue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alaska.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is in Alaska.” The demon repeated as if it was the most natural thing in the world. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How the fuck he get there?” Baekhyun screamed, his heart beating fast. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, I didn’t ask. But he surely is an idiot for going there with only a shirt in the middle of winter. He won’t last long.” He stood up slowly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, that was fun, but I have things to do, souls to torture.” He softly laughed as if he said an inside joke, as if he wasn’t serious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you going? You can’t go.” Instantly, Baekhyun grabbed the creature’s jacket, too scared to see him vanish in the air. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you let go of my jacket? I don’t like it when you touch me.” He looked at Baekhyun with disgust. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bring him back.” Baekhyun tightened his grip on his arm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was sure the demon was very capable of throwing him away if he really wanted to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No can do,” The creature answered before putting his hand on Baekhyun’s to loosen up his graso. It was warm, too warm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on. There’s something you can do right?” Desperation was audible in his voice. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s nothing I can do… freely.” The demon was looking at Baekhyun, curiosity fulfilling his pupils, his head tilted slightly. “What’s your name?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baekhyun.” He succeeded in answering without choking on his words. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The creature smiled slowly, Baekhyun could feel all of his hair standing up on his body, chills sent down his spine with just one look. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me, Baekhyun. How do you feel about selling your soul to a demon?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol opened his eyes, his mouth was wide opened and sweat was covering his body. His chest was heavily moving, and he was trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was your first meeting, from Baekhyun’s point of view. You never wanted to share your version with me, it was too precious for you.” Minseok told him before squeezing his hands. “Hold tight, it’s only the beginning.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you walking so slowly?” Baekhyun didn’t answer Chanyeol, he was almost not moving at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For years, at the same time and place, there was this cute dog with his owner walking towards the park. Baekhyun usually played with it, he even became acquainted with its owner. The dog was just the cutest thing ever and his heart melted every time he saw it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And here it was, as always, running toward him. It was the cutest shiba ever. Baekhyun giggled at how the dog excitedly jumped onto him. He let the adorable dog lick at his cheeks. He lifted his eyes to see if the owner was nearby, but his eyes only found Chanyeol’s ones. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt like time stopped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a softness he never saw behind Chanyeol’s glance. His eyes weren’t as harsh as they were usually. He seemed genuine. The corners of his lips were gently lifted. He looked younger like this, much younger than he actually was. Baekhyun couldn’t explain why but his heart felt too big for his chest. He was outside but even breathing the fresh air wasn’t enough for him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was weird. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt weird, but in a good way. Strangely, the dog calmed down and laid on the floor and Baekhyun couldn’t remember a time when the dog did that. He didn’t question it. He just caressed it gently, his fingers traveling across the soft fur. He looked at Chanyeol again, this time the demon’s smile was more apparent. Baekhyun was sure his heart was going to jump from his chest at any time, but even if he felt like this, he smiled at Chanyeol. His eyes formed two crescents and Baekhyun was sure his cheeks were more visible, but he didn’t care, not when the only feeling that lived in his entire body was happiness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never knew he liked dogs.” Chanyeol breathed out, back to his present. His sweaty locks were stuck to his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You even adopted a hell dog after this.” Minseok smiled at Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not smart like Junmyeon, or even-“ Baekhyun began but Chanyeol stopped him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you really compare to your idiot best friend? So you even remember why I’m here?” Chanyeol lifted a single eyebrow. “You’re smart. You found a way to save your best friend and you softened me up to give you more than a month. Trust me, there’s no one like you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was only a win-win deal, for you and me, nothing to be proud of.” Baekhyun pouted, his cheeks were still faintly tinted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No one dares to make a deal with me, my dear, no human or no demon is crazy enough to try. You did it and you won something from me, the greatest demon in Hell. And you’re.. kind of interesting.” The demon was smiling proudly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for calling me interesting, that’s a uncommon compliment.” Baekhyun was rolling his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re fearless. You do things and say words that no sane person would do, that’s why sometimes I don’t know if it’s absolute bravery or you're just insanely cocky. Either way, stay true to yourself. Don’t compare yourself to the plebs. You’re better than them.” Chanyeol placed his warm hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His hands released warmth instantly, Baekhyun’s body relaxed without he could control himself. The tall demon was massaging his shoulders, applying gently some pressure on his fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You summoned me in one try when people dedicated their lives to the ritual and still failed to do it. You understood how demons worked, before I even explained to you. You are a very clever, observant yet spontaneous human being.” Chanyeol was moving his thumbs in circular moves on the smaller’s neck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your only flaw would be your height, if you didn’t notice, you’re not that tall. But it’s okay, you had to be flawed, you’re not an angel or a fallen one anyway.” He stopped his massage with a content smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You still don’t know how to give compliments,” Baekhyun groaned, his ego was hurt but he wouldn’t show it to the demon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought I did a pretty good job.” Chanyeol gave him a sincere smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t call someone short after you compliment them!” Baekhyun was frustrated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you are, aren’t you? I didn’t lie.” Baekhyun could see confusion in the demon’s eyes and he sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun remembered who he was talking to, a thousands years old demon who wasn’t used to being civil with people. He was a great demon, he never talked to someone as if they were his equal. He never gave compliments. He never opened himself to them. He never had real friends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun’s frustration died and he felt bad for the demon. He knew the demon’s goal was to be a human. Baekhyun even used it to his advantage, he offered to show him how humans live and surprisingly, the great demon accepted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some people have insecurities, sometimes you don’t know them, that’s why calling someone short can be insulting.” Baekhyun softly answered the demon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it one of your insecurities?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded. “Why? It makes you adorable. You shouldn’t think about it anyway, it doesn’t define who you are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That was a compliment.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. That was my genuine thoughts,” Chanyeol replied calmly and Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-He knew? He knew that I was going to be a human at the end?” Chanyeol said when he could finally breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the very start, it didn’t stop him.. or you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is called when your hands get wet when you’re with someone?” Chanyeol was frowning and Baekhyun looked up to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You surely know that feeling. When you don’t know where to look when that person is looking at you. You feel possessive over them, always worrying about their safety. You have that dead weight in your stomach when they smile at you.” Chanyeol was almost panicking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, he has a crush, Baekhyun thought, and chuckled. It was amusing for him to see the powerful demon turning to a mess when it came to someone. It was amusing, yes, but Baekhyun felt sad for a reason. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When you listen to their laugh, it makes you want to keep them happy, all the time to hear it every time.” Chanyeol continued while he looked straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re talking about liking someone.” Baekhyun tried not to blush under Chanyeol’s glance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. It’s stronger than that. I like the stars, but I never felt that when I looked at the sky.” Chanyeol was insisting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun swallowed his saliva, his throat felt dry. He didn’t know why but he felt adrenaline flowing in his blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love. You’re talking about love.” He replied calmly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that what people feel and say it pushed them to do insane things?  Are you going to control me now?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me?” Baekhyun choked out, his composure long lost. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I feel like that around you. Only you Baekhyun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I confessed first?” Chanyeol was dead tired but he wanted to know everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can demons even fall in love?” Chanyeol never really thought about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A normal demon? No, never. But a demon who began his transition to a human being? Yes. And that’s what happened to you and Baekhyun.” Minseok explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it possible?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The more you collect souls, the more your human appearance will change. Your body adapts itself to his new environment. Your whole being changes, you start feeling things, reacting like humans. That’s why only a few people completed their transition to be a human, many lost their goals in their mind and heart and used their demon abilities for their own greediness. They rob banks, trick people, and more, when they need to respect our rule number one: don’t touch innocent beings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. I understand better now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why Baekhyun could sleep, feel tired and get hurt. His body was already in a transition.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all of the memories?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minseok didn’t reply. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come one, love. Don’t look at me like that,” Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun, holding Baekhyun's hand tightly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if he was trying to stop himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That guy was rude to you.” Chanyeol continued but Baekhyun was frowning.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s always assholes everywhere. Don’t worry about him.” Baekhyun brushed the subject off.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol was still focused on the man sitting a few inches away from them. “Do you want me to kill him?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Absolutely not, he isn't worth it.” Baekhyun’s eyes were wide open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” It was Chanyeol’s turn to be confused.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You told me you were doing all of this to get your soul back, right? You’re almost here, you’re almost at the end and you want to fucked up everything because of a rude idiot?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll do anything to protect you.” Chanyeol was frowning like Baekhyun was saying nonsense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can protect myself fine, it doesn’t matter.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It does matter! You matter the most for me.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then.. don’t kill him, or any other men. Don’t kill someone you don’t have to, under any circumstances. Don’t forget your goal.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol was almost sulking but then he smiled gently. “You are truly the best thing that happened to me. What will I do without you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hush. Flattering won’t take you anywhere.” Baekhyun blushed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol smirked slowly “you sure about that.” He whispered and Baekhyun felt instantly warm wrapping around his body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you need this memory?” Chanyeol was almost groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To show you how deep your feelings were for him. To fully understand this.” Minseok’s grip was almost wounding his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My dear Minseok.” Chanyeol began with a smile. “We have known each other for centuries now, and I never turned down any of your requests. When you asked for a favor, I always made sure that you got exactly what you wanted. Today I need you to do something for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anything.” Minseok was standing still, not showing any emotions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can ask for a last wish, sometimes it gets true, but most of the time they don’t accept it. I know Baekhyun, I know he’ll become a demon quickly in hell and he’ll try to follow my steps. He will want to become a human again, so I ask you to take care of him. I want you to guide him, protect him, educate him as much as you can, he is the most precious being I have in this world. And when times will come, do everything you can to cross our paths.” Chanyeol was sighing before rubbing a hand on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the first act of weakness that he showed to his close friend Minseok. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I’m 30, he needs to be around the same age, and same city too. I’ll find him. If it takes me years to remember him and fall in love with him again, I’ll do it. And please, don’t make him forget me, ever. I know your true abilities, I know your role, you can intervene. Please do it.” The great demon was smiling at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And Minseok, thank you for being my friend for all of those years. It was an honor to have you by my side.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was your last words to me.” Minseok finally said, after a few moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were back to the present, Chanyeol was having difficulties breathing. Everything was clearer now in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never said thank you in your entire life, so how could I refuse you?” Minseok’s voice was deep, Chanyeol could hear sadness in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was difficult to organise what you wanted, but I did it. It was the least I could do for you, I took care of Baekhyun, not letting anyone touch him. I told him everything I knew, I wanted him to be part of the golden-eyes before going to earth but he didn’t listen to me. He wanted to see his family and you as quickly as possible. He didn’t follow my advice and searched for you everywhere, after a few months I told him where to look. And he saw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for everything,” Chanyeol replied, his whole being was tired, all of this information and back and seeing memories tired him to the core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done. I had to remind him of his transition, that he had to tell you, to prepare you for his loss like you prepared him for yours, but he ignored me. I interrupted one of your dates to make sure he was going to listen to me.” Minseok shook his head and Chanyeol realised something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When he was looking at something when we were at the park, it was you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was. I couldn’t find any other way to make him understand the urgency of the situation. And then he came to me, with teary eyes and in a pitiful condition.” Minseok was frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too implicated in your relationship and I knew you sacrificed a lot to make it work, I even gave you back the box of notes, I was supposed to burn it like the protocol wants it. But I couldn’t let him destroy all of your chanc-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Chanyeol interrupted him, suddenly wide awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your last wish was to make him never forget you, ever. And he chose the same thing.” Minseok gave a content nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He chose not to forget me too?” Chanyeol asked, he was lost, everything in his mind was blurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious right now?” Minseok looked at Chanyeol with big eyes, the corner of his lips were stretching slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minseok, I’m trying to understand and not to freak out.” Chanyeol’s panicked state made Minseok chuckle softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His wish was for you to remember him, forever.” Minseok’s smile was full of fondness. “And we respected all of your conditions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means… same city, around the same age, and we remember each other?” Chanyeol felt his eyes filled by tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw a lot of things in my life but if you start crying, I will lose it.” Minseok warned him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see him soon, he knows where you live and where his little brother is. Trust him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling all of this now?” Chanyeol asked after a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I felt like we were slowly losing you, I didn’t work my ass off for you two, just to see you give up at the very end.” Minseok’s voice was harsh but his eyes were full of mixed feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who was my demon friend who became human?” Chanyeol asked out of blue and Minseok smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine if I told you, you were sharing an apartment with a former demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae? I always knew he was a borderline demonic.” Chanyeol laughed and Minseok joined him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My last advice will be this for you: Be with your friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Chanyeol opened his eyes, he was alone in his living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in months he felt like he could breathe. Baekhyun was close to him, he will find Chanyeol when he's ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This simple fact helped him a lot, and Minseok’s last words echoed in his mind. He pulled himself together. He cleaned his room more often, and he started cooking again. He was going outside to buy things he needed at home, or just for himself. He was playing with Sehun and Jongin, the two of them were suspicious of him at first but quickly relaxed when they saw Chanyeol acting like himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae almost cried when Chanyeol gave him his favorite perfume, it was a thank-you-for-taking-care-of-me-gift. They became even closer than before and Chanyeol talked to him about Baekhyun. How he loved him, and how he was waiting for him. He didn’t explain much but Jongdae was supportive and understanding, he didn’t want to pressure his best friend to say everything to him when he just started to be happier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol adopted a little puppy he saw in the street at night. It was cold and dark outside, he didn’t want the little puppy to go through this. He took him to the veterinarian, gave him the vaccination he needed and welcomed the little ‘Sunshine’, with his curly honey fur, in his shared apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was laying on the couch with Sunshine on his chest, when Jongdae disturbed their tranquility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to the beach.” Jongdae’s voice was too high due to his excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, why?” Chanyeol was confused, it was unusual for Jongdae to come to him with an idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that Sehun never saw the beach? We need to change that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take him to a swimming pool, he won't see the difference.” Chanyeol laughed but stopped when Jongdae hit his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunshine woke up from the sudden move and ran away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol groaned and threw an accusing look at Jongdae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you only agreed with me at first, this wouldn’t have happened.” Jongdae smiled proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re evil. Whatever, let’s go to the beach. Do you think it’ll be enough if we go from Friday to Sunday?” Chanyeol yawned while he talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought we would go there for a few hours, not a few days,” Jongdae laughed. “And you didn’t want to go. Well, I’m sure Jongin can skip his Saturday dance class. Let’s say we’re going tomorrow, then!” Jongdae was shining too brightly for Chanyeol’s liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. Let’s go next week. I didn’t prepare anything. I need more than a few hours to do my baggage.” Chanyeol whined and got hit a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget why we're going there? It’s because Sehun didn’t experience it. Not because you need a break. If you take two pairs of shorts and sunscreen it’ll be enough. I’m booking two rooms and we will go with my car. We’re finally going to go on a road trip!” Jongdae screamed as he walked away and Chanyeol groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long trip, he could feel it. Wand he wasn’t wrong. He already wanted to kill his best friend when he woke Chanyeol up at 5 in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tried to sleep in the car, but Jongdae and Sehun were singing songs. He really couldn’t understand how Jongin fell asleep with all of the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took his lighter from his short’s pocket. The metallic object was familiar between his fingers. He kept looking at him and played with it. Before he realized, he fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes when the car stopped moving. They were only a few hours into their trip, and all of them were tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should’ve stayed in the dorm,” Jongin said after he yawned, with his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re here for Sehun, we don’t go back before he gets a sunburn.” Chanyeol replied with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Sehun smiled and excitedly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to the hotel where they booked their rooms, to let their baggage and change their outfits, before walking to the beach, with their beach towels on their shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you guys didn’t forget your sunscreen because I won’t share,” Chanyeol cheekily said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I forgot something, Hyung.” Sehun began to whine and Chanyeol sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ll share, I’ll share.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys talk too much, look at this!” Jongdae was screaming, pointing at the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather was good, it was sunny but it wasn’t hot to the point they couldn’t enjoy their day. There weren’t a lot of people either, which incredibly comforted Chanyeol. He didn’t enjoy crowded places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They played in the water, swam a lot, and even sunbathed. Everyone was having a good time, enjoying each other’s presence. After a few hours, Chanyeol felt thirsty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys want anything?” He looked at them while he put his two most important things in his almost dry short, his wallet and lighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even need to ask, it’s beer for everyone,” Jongdae replied as he applied sunscreen on his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Chanyeol said before walking toward the little shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ordered four draft beers, paid for them and took them on a tray. He put them in the middle for everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you hyung,” Sehun said before grabbing one instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You welcome.” Chanyeol smiled while he put back his wallet into his pocket, but his smile disappeared quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t find his lighter. He touched on his pockets a few times but nothing. He didn’t want to panic, he probably let it fall in the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming back, I forgot something.” Chanyeol breathed out before almost running away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was frantically looking around him on the sand. He had to find it. If he had to turn upside down the whole beach, he would do it. Chanyeol felt stress wrapping around him slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you! You dropped that earlier!” A voice behind him yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol turned around and faced a stranger. He forgot to breathe when he was scrutinising him. He thought he saw Baekhyun for a second, but when he saw the stranger’s face clearly, he knew he was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger gave him his lighter and Chanyeol thanked him. He went back to his friends, trying not to show his disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Sehun asked and Chanyeol nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found what I was looking for.” Chanyeol sighed before lying down next to Jongdae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol enjoyed his weekend with his friends. He tried not to think about anything else, he tried to stop looking for Baekhyun at every corner of the street. He knew Baekhyun couldn’t be here, yet he couldn’t help but hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monday came quicker than he expected. He was dead tired, listening to one of his professors, not understanding a word of what they were saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look as lost as we are for once,” Sejun whispered beside him and Chanyeol smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for long. I’m going to go to the library after class, I need to understand what he’s talking about. Our next project is 70 percent of our grade.” Chanyeol sighed before rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look tired,” His friend continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t sleep much,” Chanyeol said at the same time as his professor called it a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to eat something before?” Chanyeol was gathering his stuff when Sejun talked to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but thanks. Another time maybe. See you.” Chanyeol quickly ran away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still felt a little embarrassed when he was with Sejun. Maybe his friend forgot about his actions but Chanyeol didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was in the library he searched for a quiet place, away from everyone. He found a seat next to a window and he tried his best to not make any sound as he took out his computer and papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was studying for almost two hours, without taking a break. He opened his airdrop to send the picture he took from the board to his computer. He had almost half of his camera roll related to his studies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was done with sending those pictures, he put down his phone and continued to work. He was really focused on reading a text, when he noticed his phone buzzing. Chanyeol took it, ready to see Sehun’s texts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t a text. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Byun Baekhyun would like to share a photo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ Appeared on his screen. The picture was a bloody pentagon with a black background. Chanyeol looked ago and searched around him, if there was someone. But he was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shaky hands he accepted it and saw the picture better. There was a single sentence going through the pentagon, like a Snapchat caption with </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘deadass if you’re Chanyeol hit me up because I’m Baekhyun lol’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Chanyeol thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what kind of nonsense is this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ Maybe Minseok was trolling him, he didn’t look like a guy who would do this, but Chanyeol wasn’t really sure if he didn’t see this potential in the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the pentagon was too much.” A whisper interrupted his panicked mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol slowly looked behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The love of his life, his soulmate, Baekhyun, was standing still. He had almost the same body as the human appearance he took when he was visiting Chanyeol. He was just a few inches taller, still too small compared to Chanyeol. His hairs were darker and he didn’t have a tattoo on his neck. He had the same eyes, same lips and same cute nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if it was true or a dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I’d always come back to you.” Baekhyun’s voice was still melodious to Chanyeol’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn’t speak and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Was it really Baekhyun? He knew his lover was going to find him when he was ready, but seeing him smile so brightly at Chanyeol felt unreal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol? Are you okay?“ Baekhyun’s worry was visible on his face, the sudden change in his tone tore Chanyeol out from his trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really you,” Chanyeol whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s bright smile was back, nodding excitedly. Chanyeol felt all of his inner walls crumbling. He took deep breaths and breathed out with soft giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his heart exploding in his chest, euphoria wrapping his soul. Chanyeol quickly looked around, before standing up to hug Baekhyun. He felt Baekhyun laughing before he heard him. The smaller one hugged him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I wouldn’t see you for years. At this point, I almost thought you forgot about me.” Chanyeol tightened his hold around the smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, stop talking nonsense,” Baekhyun whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I made you wait for a few months. I needed to prepare a few things,” Baekhyun continued before hiding his head in Chanyeol’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it doesn’t matter anymore.” Chanyeol felt his eyes tearing, he separated slightly from Baekhyun to have a better view of his face. “I missed you. I am sorry I couldn’t say goodbye to you before you disappeare-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shut him up by kissing him. The familiar sensation appeared in his stomach and he felt nervous. The kiss was comforting, warm and soft. It felt natural yet new, but still addicting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was no need for goodbyes when I knew I was going to do everything I could to see you again. I’m not going anywhere now.” Baekhyun smiled against Chanyeol's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt like his heart was going to explode and his head felt dizzy. This man was going to be the end of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I will be here for you in every life that you’ll reincarnate to. You can’t get away so easily from the devil’s arms.” Baekhyun gave him his signature smirk before kissing him again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>